De Ficción A Realidad
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Aome e Inuyasha son los jóvenes protagonistas de una novela, son la pareja principal que llevan un amorío, pero en la realidad tienen que seguir actuando fingiendo que son pareja, cuando en realidad no lo son y ademas se detestan. Por contrato deben de ir a vivir juntos. Entre besos apasionas actuados, la falsa realidad tomara el lugar de la verdadera realidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aca les traigo otra historia que me pertenece, espero la disfruten, no los molesto mas a leer n.n**_

* * *

_**Desde que tengo 15 años entre en el mundo de la actuación; en el cual hice de todo hasta ahora, en el momento que tengo mi gran desafío, algo que nunca me toco hacer y tiene de todo, acción, romance/pasión, muertes, drama, misterio… todo diría que tiene y además es una gran carga ser parte de la pareja protagonista, pero todo tiene un lado oscuro y lo contare.**_

_**La pareja protagonista está formada por mí y por el "Gran Actor" Taisho Inuyasha; mi peor pesadilla, es un buen actor y lo reconozco no lo niego, pero no me agrada en lo absoluto y para no dejar perder esta oportunidad tuve que firmar mi contrato cuando me entere que el seria el protagonista masculino. **_

_**En la vida real para el público entero, somos la feliz pareja, actuamos dentro de la vida real y nuestro productor dice que es para prensa y además para asociarnos con nuestro personajes. Eso lo detesto ya que nuestro contrato nos obliga a vivir juntos en un par de meses. La novela ya lleva 10 capítulos donde nuestros personajes viven un intenso amor, lleno de pasión, de dramas, misterios, acción; y si le tengo que besar y alguna que otra caricia cuidada, todo parece más real de lo que se ve, ni contar lo besos en público que obviamente también son actuados.**_

_**Pero no voy a hablar de mi pesadilla todo el día, seria ser masoquista. Koga Okami, es el antagonista de la novela junto con Kikyo Miko, que intentan separar a la pareja que interpretamos mi pesadilla (Inuyasha) y yo; son sus personajes los encargados de hacer el amor imposible de la pareja protagonista, pero nunca tienen éxito ya que la pareja confía mucho en sí mismo y nada sirve.**_

_**En la realidad, no me llevo muy bien con Kikyo y Koga trata de seducirme pero no lo logra, tal como en la ficción, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la idea de los productores, se dio natural, ya que para todos los protagonistas y en especial Koga y Kikyo yo he Inuyasha somos pareja de verdad y eso no parece gustarle mucho a Kikyo. Luego están Ayame, Sesshomaru Taisho(Si es el hermano de Inuyasha) si no fuera por el contrato estaría disponible para él ya que se ve bastante enojado al pensar que yo y Inuyasha somos pareja de verdad, ya que ni nuestra familia puede saberlo, todo por el contrato.**_

-¡Bésame!-Le imploro el joven de cabellara negra abundante y ojos chocolates.

–Luego no te arrepientas de volverlo a repetir-Le dijo picara su acompañante femenina.

–Te amo-Susurro el joven mientras la llevaba despacio hasta la cama…

–Yo más, hazme el amor-Le suplico ella… y otro beso más de pasión se hizo presente.

–**Terminamos-Anuncio una vos separando a la pareja no tan pareja, la que sin demostrarlo se miraba con odio. – ¡Esta cada vez mejor!-Dijo una emocionada vos masculina.**

– **¿Tú crees?-Pregunto distraído el joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos chocolates.**

–**Si Inuyasha, estuvieron fantástico y no te distraigas tanto-Se quejó la vos masculina tranquilamente.**

– **¿Estuvieron? Mioga-Pregunto una vos femenina burlándose.**

–**Sí, Aome, ambos estuvieron bien, tan bien como siempre-Dijo el hombre llamado Mioga.**

– **¡Dirás que yo estuve bien Mioga!-Se quejó Inuyasha.**

– **¡No yo lo estuve! ¿¡Verdad Mioga!?-Se quejó aún más Aome.**

– **¡No es hora de discutir! ¡Luego lo hacen el privado, quedo claro!-Dijo en confianza Mioga yéndose y dejándolos ahí a los solos.**

_**Todos los días eran los mismos con esa chiquilla ¿Quién? Aome Higurashi, es mi pero pesadilla, tener que actuar junto con ella, no me llega ni a los talones. Al principio firme el contrato por que al verla vi su bella, es verdaderamente hermosa, pero estaría más linda si solo se quedara callada. **_

_**Al principio también me gustaba besarla, me gustaban los ensayos que tuvimos que hacer para la novela, ya que la historia de amor de nuestros personajes se muestra desde el principio, ya de novios y todo, pero su manera de ser me rompe la cabeza y se convierte en mi pesadilla, pensar que el contrato nos obliga a convivir dentro de unos meses ¿Por qué? Para darle fama a la falsa relación que hay entre ella y yo, pensar también que la tengo que besar en público como si no fuera actuado.**_

_**No me imagino viviendo con esa chiquilla, pero un contrato es un contrato y ya es muy tarde para no firmarlo. Cuando estemos viviendo juntos prometo hacerle la vida imposible, porque de lo mandona que es seguro va a pretender mandarme como a veces lo pretende y no se lo voy a permitir, va a conocer al verdadero Inuyasha Taisho.**_

_**Solo tengo que aguantarla es tiempo, cuando termine la novela que para mí desgracia, falta mucho, seguro podre ser libre, libre de esa chiquilla y nunca más firmare contrato por solo haber visto a mi acompañante femenina bella, nunca más, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces ya no. **_

_**Además no es una gran actriz, mejor que Kikyo Miko podría ser, trabaje con ella y Aome a pesar de todo es mejor que ella, pero preferiría trabajar con Kikyo que tener que aguantar a esta chiquilla y a su pretendiente Koga Okami. Siempre que los periodista me encuentran solo, me preguntan si estoy celoso de que Koga Okami trate de robarme a mi amada Aome, tengo que dar siempre la misma respuesta por es fastidioso contrato –**__Aome y yo nos amamos, Koga Okami no interfiere para nada entre nosotros–__** siempre esa falsa respuesta guionada por el contrato.**_

_**Luego de este día de grabación, me vuelvo a mi casa, pero hay un problema, los periodistas tienen que verme irme y llegar con Aome a mi departamento y eso sí que no, no puedo ser que tengo que volver a pisar mi departamento, ora vez de nuevo no, sería la segunda vez pero seguro que no la última, pero el contrato lo ordena y se tiene que cumplir.**_

– **¡Me niego Mioga!-Exclamo Aome queriendo irse.**

–**Es por hoy, va a pasar mucho para que lo vuelvas a hacer. Solo acompáñalo y luego cuando amanezca te vas al tuyo. –Le dijo el hombre, controlando su tranquilidad.**

–**¡Yo también me niego, sería la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con esta chiquilla!-Dijo Inuyasha altanero.**

–**¡No soy ninguna chiquilla!-Le reclamo Aome, enfrentándolo.**

–**Paren, paren muchachos. Es solo por esta noche nada mas-Dijo separándolos Mioga-Cierto, cierto…-Dijo apretando su barbilla con dos dedos el Mioga. –Además deben de ir a cenar juntos y tener uno que otro beso.**

– **¿¡Que!?-Al unísono gritaron su pregunta Inuyasha y Aome, luego se miraron con furia y miraron hacia un costado.**

–**No se discute y ojo con lo que hablan, puede alguien escucharlos y todo se iría por un precipicio. –Dijo tranquilamente.**

**Inuyasha y Aome su fueron sin poder decir ni una queja más; el restaurant romántico donde deberían ir a comer ya tenía reservas con sus nombres y todo, las mismas maquilladoras y vestuaristas de la novela los prepararon para la cena. Los dos estaban sumamente callados sin dirigirse la palabra, si no terminarían peleados y todo se iría por el precipicio.**

**Inuyasha abrió la puerta de su auto a Aome, ya sabiendo que eso lo iban fotografiar los periodistas, Aome subió nerviosa e Inuyasha casi no arranca el auto. Inuyasha condujo hasta el restaurant y ahí paro el auto, bajo le abrió a Aome y entraron, las miradas se hicieron notar enseguida primero Aome; llevaba un vestido negro abierto en la espalda cubriendo sus pechos y largo hansa por encima de sus rodillas, acompañados de unos tacones de igual color sencillo, su maquillaje era casi invisible su cabello que llegaba encima de sus hombros con algunos rizos rebeldes. Inuyasha; vestía una camisa blanca con varios botones abiertos y un pantalón de vestir negro, junto con unos zapatos de igual color y llevaba su largo cabello suelto como siempre, el cual le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.**

–**Gracias-Dio Aome a una mujer que los acompaño hasta la mesa.**

– **¿Desean ordenar ahora?-Pregunto la mujer mirando de reojo a Inuyasha. Pero el solo miro a Aome, no quería, quería guiñarle el ojo a la mujer, pero no podía hacerlo.**

–**Si ¿Y tú Inu?-Trato de sonar cariñosa Aome. Pero retorciéndose por dentro.**

– **¡Ha!-Pensó Inuyasha y hablo-Si, pero hazlo tu primero preciosa–Dijo retorciéndose por dentro.**

–**Está bien, yo quiero esto y esto-Señalo Aome en la carta y la mujer lo anoto, luego Inuyasha hizo lo mismo y la mujer se marchó.**

–**Mira Koga, quien está aquí-Dijo una peli castaña clara a un joven de pelo castaño oscuro, llamado Koga.**

– **¿Quién Ayame?–Pregunto sonriendo Koga, pero esa sonrisa se le borro cuando vio a Aome con Inuyasha.**

– **¿Koga que hacen acá?-Pregunto nerviosa, pero manejando bien su estado Aome.**

–**Lo mismo que ustedes-Dijo sonriente Ayame.**

– **¡Sera mejor que no los molestemos cariño!-Le dijo casi enfadado Koga a Ayame.**

–**Ok, chau-Saludo cordialmente Ayame y se fue con Koga. Mientras que Inuyasha y Aome daban un suspiro y se quedaron mirándose, ya que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Casi se besan fuera de guion, solo por querer besarse y lo hicieron llamando la atención de todos los demás comensales y de la aparición inmediata de los periodistas.**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y no obligo a comentar, pero como hago para saber si les gusta O.o**

**Bueno gracias por leer! n.n**

**Lunes 8 de julio el 2013**

**Buenos Aires, Argentina**


	2. Un mes

_**Yo advierto que lo que están apunto de leer algunos les gusta y a otros no, pero lo que están por leer se llama, empieza con "L" ya creo que sabrá, así que yo ya advertí.**_

* * *

_**Como pude abrí la puerta de mi departamento, mientras una de mis manos acariciaba la espalda de Aome a la cual besaba necesitado. Primero fueron besos suaves, pero cuando ya estábamos cerca de la puerta de mi departamento se volvieron más pasionales, profundos y exquisitos, sabiendo que nadie nos miraba.**_

_**De una patada cerré la puerta y conduje a Aome-Sosteniendo con las dos manos de los hombros- al sillón que tenía en mi departamento. De repente sentía calor y más calor, mis manos la acariciaban y las suyas de a poco desabrochaban con dificultad cada botón de la camisa que traía puesta.**_

_**Nos separamos un momento mirándonos fijo, tratando de calmar la respiración. Volví a besarla de vuelta con más arrebato, recorriendo su cavidad con mi lengua, chocando con la suya. Al fin liberado de mi camisa sentí sus cálidas manos recorrer mi pecho desnudo.**_

_**Baje mis besos desde su boca, hasta su clavícula, haciendo a un lado su sedoso cabello, dirigiéndome hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo y chupándolo con codicia, intentando dejar mi marca en ella. Escuche como se le escapo un gemido alertando mis sentidos, despertando mi deseo mayor por ella.**_

_**La levante sin hacer mucha fuerza, para bajar el cierre de su vestido con existo, escuchando un suspiro de ella. Sus senos estaban cubiertos por un sostén del mismo color del vestido. Baje su vestido hasta la cintura. Bese su hombro mordiéndolo también bajando hasta sus senos y besando por encima de ellos. **_

_**Subí de nuevo hasta su boca; pero en un momento ella quedo encima mío sin dejar de besarnos. Sus manos recorrían mi pecho causando gemidos de parte de mí y yo enrede mis dedos en su cabello. El beso se rompió cuando ella empezó a abajar desde de mi clavícula hasta mi oreja escuchando su respiración hasta que su aliento choco en mi cuello, donde mordió fuerte, luego bajo por mi hombro hasta mi pecho dejando camino de besos.**_

_Un mes después._

_**Un una noche de borrachera de la cual me arrepiento. Todos los medios hablando de nuestra salida de aquella noche, medios en la puerta del edificio donde vivo, esperando por una nota o esperando encontrarme infraganti con esa chiquilla. Por suerte esa noche nada concluyo, ella cayó encima mío dormida y yo me quedé dormido segundos después, al otro día nos despertamos molestos el uno con el otro sin decirnos palabra alguna.**_

_**Mioga estaba feliz por todo lo sucedido ya que los medios hablaban entusiasmados de la parejita de la novela. Pero todavía no recuerdo cómo es que llegamos así de esa manera a mi departamento, donde estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, solo recuerdo un beso y todos los periodistas ahí escondidos esperando por nosotros. **_

_**Parece ser que esa chiquilla si lo recordaba por lo que me hablaba cuando estábamos en grabaciones, pero solo con nuestro personajes. Mejor así, no tener que cruzar palabra con ella era un alivio y una dosis de olvido. Pero todo lo bueno no dura para siempre y hoy Mioga nos da la peor noticia. La confirmación de la convivencia de esa chiquilla con suponía que hace un mes era dentro de unos meses, pero no, por lo de la noche de hace un mes, todo se adelantó y lo más seguro y terrible era que partir de hoy viviríamos los dos juntos.**_

–**A ver, Aome, Inuyasha. Vengan. –llamo el anciano (para mí era un anciano). **

–**Si son terribles noticias paso, Mioga-Escuche decir a esa chiquilla intentando irse, pero el anciano Mioga la paro.**

–**Bah-susurre viendo la mirada de ella fulminante sobre mí. Luego se cruzó de brazos y debo admitir que por un momento sentí un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo, me dio un tanto de terror.**

–**Se suponía que faltaban unos meses para que se vallan a vivir juntos, pero debido a lo de hace un mes, lo adelantamos y será hoy mismo. Hoy mismo tendrán que empezar a convivir juntos–Eso me callo como un balde agua fría, como haría para sobrevivir a ella y menos tener que dejar mi departamento. Pero el maldito anciano no término ahí–Además tendrá que ser en uno de los departamentos de ambos. –Eso sí que era el colmo, pero había un contrato de por medio y no se podía negar. Un momento vi la mirada de ella fulminándome, dejándome hecho cenizas.**

– **¡Es una locura! ¡El no pisa mi departamento! ¡No lo hizo hasta hora y no lo hará nunca!–Levanto la vos Aome y nuevamente intento irse-¡Y menos irse a vivir a su sucio departamento!-Remato al final. El anciano la detuvo nuevamente.**

–**Lo siento querida Aome, pero el que salga en la votación será el nuevo hogar de ambos. –El anciano escribió en un papelito mi nombre y en el otro el de Aome, los metió a la boina que traía puesta y saco uno luego de mezclarlos sin mirar.**

– **¡Feh! ¡Esto es ridículo!–Dije observando al anciano sacar un papelito.**

–**Quédate tranquila Aome, no pisara tu departamento "Pero si el sucio de Inuyasha"-Eso la dejo pálida y a mí me cayó un tanque de agua fría, más cuando la vi desmayarse y sin darme cuenta la auxilie.**

_**Luego de lo de hace un mes no pensaba pisar más en departamento de Taisho, pero ahí estaba la peor noticia, tendría que vivir en ese departamento con él y de seguro me haría la vida imposible. No sé si era peor que el viva con migo en el mío o en el del bajo sus reglas. Me sentí débil y solo me desmaye, cuando desperté él estaba ahí con una mueca de fastidio y me limite a mirarlo. Enseguida observé a Mioga entrar en la enfermería con cara de preocupación, la cual cambio a alivio cuando me vio despierta.**_

_**Inuyasha intento irse, pero Mioga se lo impidió, pero al verme con la cara dada vuelta lo dejo irse, suponiendo que estaría mejor sin su compañía. Todavía recuerdo el esmero de Mioga desde el principio, desde que yo he Inuyasha nos conocimos en persona, tratando de que nos llevemos bien, debo admitir que el contrato no fue un engaño, tanto yo como Inuyasha aceptamos, no se la razón del pero si la mía y fue pensando que nos llevaríamos bien, pero todo resulto al revés.**_

_**Luego de todo lo sucedido fui llevada por Inuyasha a mi departamento, no tenía ánimos para oponerme e Inuyasha no parecía estar molesto. Todo el trayecto fue un silencio de silencios en su automóvil. Me pregunto cómo fue que manejo borracho hace un mes, nos hubiésemos matado en vede de terminar como terminamos.**_

_**Todavía lo recuerdo; los periodistas y algunos comensales abalanzados sobre nosotros luego de ese beso que fue un impulso. La seguridad del restaurant sacándolos dejándonos tranquilos nuevamente. Luego de cenar Inuyasha pidió un postre muy particular y era alcohol. Se tomó un par de tragos y en un momento de su desvarió me ofreció una copita y sin querer acepte, ya que me lo ofreció amable, su amabilidad era verdadera, ya que dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Luego tome otra copa y ya no más. **_

_**Parecía estar borracho pero cuerdo y salimos como si nada del restaurant. Yo también lo estaba por eso no me importo el hecho de que condujera en ese estado. Condujo bastante orientado hasta su departamento y cuando paro en el edificio ahí empezó todo. Empezó a insultar a Koga, luego a Kikyo lo cual me sorprendió y finalmente se me abalanzo quedando su cabeza en mis piernas. Sus ojos me miraron profundamente y en mí no tanta borrachera nos besamos.**_

_**Se levantó sin romper en beso y me subió a su regazo, así salió con migo del auto lo cual no me importo en ese momento. Toda la entrada su edificio fue de esa manera hasta el ascensor donde se sentó en este quedando de nuevo en su regazo sin romper el beso. Salimos como si nada y nos dimos besos suaves hasta la puerta de su departamento -donde me sostenía de la espalda- abriéndola como pudo y apasionando el beso.**_

_**Lo último que recuerdos fueron sus besos su caricias, como me llevo hasta su sofá, como bajo mis vestido, como le saque su camisa. Lo acaricie yo también y lo bese como el a mí. Di gemidos el también y nada me importo. Quede encima de él y lo bese… lo último que recuerdo fue eso, hicimos de todo, pero no llegamos hasta el final, lo cual al otro día con un tremendo dolor de cabeza me hizo sentir contenta. Y por alguna extraña razón enojada con él, lo bueno fue que solo hablamos grabando, actuando como nuestros personajes. ¿Pero será que estaba tan borracho? ¿Sera que fue capaz de aprovecharse de mí? Eso no lo sé, pero lo importante fue que nada de lo que paso llego a la meta, quedo antes del medio camino.**_

– **¡Oye! ¡Hey! ¡Niña!-Escuche sus gritos, sacándome de mis recuerdos y pensamientos.**

– **¿¡Qué diablos quieres!?-Le pregunte furiosa.**

– **¡Ya llegamos a tu casita de muñecas, digo a tu departamento!-Me dijo sarcástico, saliendo del auto y abriendo mi puerta.**

– **¡Ah! ¡Dijo Mioga que recojas lo más necesario e importante para ti!-Me dijo muy tranquilamente pero notando como ocultaba su molestia.**

– **¿¡Para que!?-Le pregunte más molesta.**

– **¡Te mudas hoy y ahora mismo!-Me dijo mirando a un lado no tanto.**

– **¡Pues te quedas aquí, como en 4 horas salgo!-Le dijo tratando me irme y su vos me detuvo. Luego se me acerco.**

– **¡Lamento informarte que tengo que entrar con tigo!-Me dijo tomándome la mano y entrando juntos.**

– **¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-Le pregunte apretando su mano.**

**Estamos rodeados de periodistas y debemos actuar ¡Cariño!-Eso ultimo lo dijo sarcástico y haciendo una mueca por su mano.**

* * *

**_Creo_****_ que algunos se habrán quedado con las ganas XD, lo siento, de seguro algunos no les gusto XD_**

**_pero ya lo escribí y el capitulo 2 es así._**

**_Próximo_****_ capitulo 3- Infierno._**

**_Debo decir que me encanta, cuando se pelean y luego se reconcilian en el Anime, es como desmostarse amor no lo creen._**

**_martes 9 de julio del 2013 saludosss!_**


	3. Infierno

_**Aome parecía querer marear de verdad a Inuyasha que la miraba confundido ya que volaban cosas de un lado a otro, no podía creer todo lo que Aome había empacando en cajas y maletas –Falta que desarme su casita de muñecas y la lleve a mi departamento—Pensó Inuyasha bufando, mientras se apoyaba contra una pared y cruzaba sus brazos por detrás, bostezando.**_

– **¿¡Que haces!?-Pregunto Aome, deteniéndose con una caja en sus manos y fulminando a Inuyasha.**

– **¡Ha! ¡Espero a que termines de empacar a tus amigas!-Dijo irónico Inuyasha.**

– **¿¡Que amigas!?-Pregunto enojada Aome.**

–**Pues las muñecassss-Dijo Inuyasha con un bostezo.**

– **¡Eres un Tonto!-Dijo amenazante acercándose a él, pero se resbalo, no toco el suelo ya que en un rápido movimiento Inuyasha la sostuvo y los dos quedaron a escasos metros de distancia, cortándose la respiración de ambos al mirarse.**

_**Ninguno de los hizo algo por dejar de mirarse, solo se acercaron más de lo que ya no podían, casi un beso iba a ver, pero las cosas que traía Aome se cayeron por accidente en el pie de Inuyasha. El momento se cortó y otra vez toda la situación volvió a la anormalidad, ya que la vida de ambos era anormal, pero cuando estaban en momentos comprometedores de alguna manera eso era normal.**_

_**Aome siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras Inuyasha se recostó en un sillón del departamento de Aome, quejándose de dolor descaradamente, cada vez que Aome se asomaba por su vista. Esta empezaba a enfadarse, Inuyasha quería molestarla y sabía que ella estallaría, lo cual le gustaba, se supone que no le gustaría, pero era eso lo que más le gustaba de Aome, hacerla enojar.**_

_**Por unos minutos todo parecía estar de maravilla, ya que Inuyasha se durmió de tanto molestar, era como los chicos, luego de juego se cansan y se duermen. Aome tuvo que recoger algo que estaba cerca de el–Se ve tan tierno–Pensó, despejando su mente. Cogió lo que quería pero Inuyasha la capturo en sus brazos estando dormido y era muy fuerte para que Aome pudiera soltarse.**_

–_**Si lo despierto, me va a molestar de vuelta-Pensó Aome. Y era verdad, así que tendría que buscar la manera de soltarse de su agarre sin que despierte, pero cada vez Inuyasha la tenía más cautiva. –Aome–Susurro Inuyasha dormido alertando a Aome de que estaba soñando con ella o se estaba haciendo el dormido para molestarla. Pero si estaba realmente dormido.**_

—_**Sueño de Inuyasha—**_

—_**Aome, Aome, vuelve—Decía enfadado en su sueño Inuyasha. Por más que quería encontrar a Aome no lo lograba, en un instante logro abrazarla, pero se desvaneció de sus brazos y no atendía a su llamado.**_

– _**¡Vuelve tonta!-Decía mas enfadado, la quería ver, pero no podía, la quería oír, pero era imposible en tanto silencio, donde solo su vos se escuchaba haciendo eco.**_

–_**Realidad—**_

_**Inuyasha empezó a sudar y su agarre con Aome se hizo más fuerte y ella se preocupó sin querer, instintivamente intento despertarlo dando caricias suaves en su mejilla y llamándolo dulcemente. El agarre se hizo más suave y el sudor ya desaparecía en la vestimenta de Inuyasha. —Aome, Aom… mee—Dijo muy suave Inuyasha eso de alguna manera le gusto a Aome. Ya no era la dulzura de su personaje en la novela, era la dulzura del Inuyasha verdadero.**_

_**Lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi a Aome, fue extraño sentir alegría al verla. Siempre sueño con ella, no se la razón, tal vez será su personaje, pero es como estar en el infierno, cuando en mis sueños, no puedo verla ni oírla, luego olvido todo, siempre despierto y vuelvo a dormir, pero ahora despierto y me la encuentro entre mis brazos y se me llena el corazón de alegría.**_

_**Me sentí feliz al verlo despierto y tranquilo, otra vez nuestras caras estaban cerca y no me molestaba, tal vez en algún momento algo pasaría y el volvería a la realidad y yo seguro que también. No era un acercamiento actuado, era verdadero, la fantasía se hacía realidad y era inevitable. Nuestras bocas estaban muy cercas y ninguno daba marcha atrás, quería besar a Inuyasha.**_

_**Otro beso entre Inuyasha y Aome, no era raro para ellos besarse, ya que lo tenían que hacer por los paparazzi y en la novela, pero si buscamos algo raro, era que, por primera vez se besaban de verdad, con amor y deseo, más amor que deseo había, pero tenía ambos. Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón de Aome sin cortar el beso y Aome se paró, mientras Inuyasha la sostenía de la cintura suave. El beso duro un minutos, luego de eso ambos no se dijeron nada. Aome siguió haciendo lo suyo e Inuyasha la ayudo, ya no se quejaba, solo recordaba el beso que le gusto tanto y se hacia la idea de que Aome estaba igual que él y estaba en lo cierto.**_

_**Luego de una hora Aome termino de elegir las cosas que llevaría al departamento de Inuyasha y con su ayuda la subieron al carro de él, luego el condujo hasta su departamento y otra vez la ayudo. En el lugar estaba Myoga vigilando que no se peleen, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaban muy tranquilos y eso le daba muy mala espina, por otro lado le gustaba y no lo podía creer.**_

–**Bueno, lo único que espero de ustedes es que no pelen demasiado, que estén como ahora. Dos par de niños buenos–Dijo casi en broma Myoga e Inuyasha bufo y por primera vez Aome se rio de las reacciones de Inuyasha.**

– **¡Veo que ahora son cómplices!-Dijo Myoga, levemente enojado. Primeramente se sacan los ojos y ahora estaban como amigos.**

– **¡Feh! Falta que nos leas un cuento para dormir-dijo Inuyasha, empezando a gustarle que Aome se ría de sus tonterías.**

– **¡Ya para Inuyasha, no ves que es un hombre mayor!-Dijo Aome en tono cómplice.**

– **¿Los dos se están provechando de mi par de niños?—Pregunto confundido Myoga. —Mejor que mantengan ese humor, ahora me retiro y suerte y cuidado con lo que hacen. —Dijo Myoga algo compinche y se marchó del departamento de Inuyasha, dejándolos solos a los en santo silencio sin saber que decirse.**

**Aome se instaló en la que sería su nueva casa. Todo parecía marchar bien, los paparazzi estaban tan tranquilos luego de una semana de dar la primicia de la pareja que por fin se iba a vivir junta. Los dos estaban en armonía y no se peleaban. Myoga estaba al borde de un infarto por tal actitud, pero un día todo estallo.**

**Aome e Inuyasha desataron el infierno guardado en rejas echas de besos que se abrieron por un desacuerdo de ambos. Los dos se gritaron y se dijeron cosas feas, Inuyasha echo a Aome de su departamento, no se arrepintió, con su fuerza le quito la copia de la llave y la dejo fuera, Aome se molestó y se fue. Estaba verdaderamente enojada y ya no le importaba nada, solo se fue.**


	4. Planes

_**Una mujer de largos cabellos negros, más negros que la noche caminaba de un lado al otro haciendo ruido con sus tacones en el suelo. Su cara daba miedo, era fría y casi blanca como un cadáver. Lucía un elegante vestido negro el cual por momentos lo reflejaba en un gran espejo ante la mirada confusa de un hombre de cabellera larga el cual estaba hecho una trenza.**_** — ¿Y cuál es tu objetivo querida?—Pregunto aquel hombre.**

— **¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Le pregunto la mujer del vestido negro.**

—**Sabes que es de mala educación, responder una pregunta con otra—Le dijo el hombre.**

— **¡Y eso que Bankotsu!—Le dijo enfadada.**

—**Da igual. ¿Para que llevas ese vestido negro Kikyo?—Pregunto Bankotsu.**

—**Por que pronto tendré que usarlo, de algún modo u otro—Dijo mirándose al espejo y sonriendo de lado.**

—**Sí, pero tú no usas un vestido que ya usaste—Le dijo confundido. —Digo, ya que ese vestido lo uso tu personaje, cuando todos creían muerta al personaje de la bellísima Aome Higurashi. —Le dijo más confundido.**

—**Exacto, pero pronto ese episodio será una realidad y este vestido tendrá sentido. —Le respondió.**

—**Déjame recordar ¿Fue en el capítulo 6 verdad?—Le pregunto.**

—**Sí, secretamente tome el vestido y me lo guarde, ya que fue mi esperanza para poder eliminarla de una vez por todas. —Le respondió bajándose el cierre del vestido y Bankotsu se levantó a ayudarla enseguida.**

—**No creo que sea necesario—Le dijo Bankotsu mientras le besaba el cuello.**

— **¡Como que no!—Se exalto Kikyo— ¡Pronto morirá de verdad, pero antes sufrirá y esta vez será realidad, no una estúpida novela!—Hablo enfada retirándose.**

_**En la mañana llegue al departamento de Inuyasha, esperando que me dejara entrar y que no me deje fuera como anoche y me sorprendí al ver a un niño que permanecía dormido en la puerta junto con un bolso que usaba de almohada. No quise **_**asustarle, **_**pero al despertarse pego un grito lo que hizo salir a Inuyasha.**_** — ¿¡Qué demonios sucede!?—Pregunto verdaderamente enojado.**

— **¿Tu eres Taisho Inuyasha, verdad?—Pregunto el niño que al intentar levantarse resbalo y se golpeó.**

— **¿Oye te encuentras bien?—Le pregunte dulcemente.**

—**Sí, solo me golpee la rodilla, no es nada—Dijo haciendo una leve mueca de dolor.**

— **¡Keh! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?—Pregunto Inuyasha frotándose los ojos, pero no lo hice caso. Yo solamente entre al departamento dándole la mano al niño que se dio la vuelta y pude observar cómo le sacaba la lengua a Inuyasha.**

— **¡Ah, Inuyasha entra el bolso!—Le ordene, ya que no lo perdonaría por lo de anoche.**

**Una vez dentro del departamento, le pude una bandita en la rodilla del niño que ahora que lo veía detenidamente era muy tierno. Su cabello era pelirrojo, tenía ojos verdes agua y una cola de caballo salía por la gorra que llevaba de color azul. **

— **¡Ha! ¡Si ya lo curaste que se largue!-Grito Inuyasha. Iba a regañarlo por tratar así a un niño, pero no hizo falta.**

— **¡Por que no te comportas!—Le dijo el niño sacándole la lengua y haciendo enojar a Inuyasha. —O acaso estas celoso que la señorita me quiera más-Le dijo burlón el niño haciendo enojar más a Inuyasha que estaba dispuesto a pegarle.**

— **¡Si te atreves, tu duermes fuera esta vez!-Le amenace.**

— **¡Bah! ¡Te recuerdo que es mi departamento muñequita!—Me grito Inuyasha. Pero no dude en hacerle frente.**

— **¡Pero ahora vivo yo aquí contigo!—Le recordé.**

— **¡No interesa!—Le grite, mientras nuestras caras se acercaban más de lo normal.**

— **¿Se van a besar como en la novela?—Pregunto el niño entremedio de ambos. Eso hizo que yo he Inuyasha no separáramos y nos pusiéramos rojos.**

— **¡Tu cállate enano!—Grito Inuyasha yéndose.**

— **¿Y dime, cómo te llamas?—Pregunte, obviamente cambiando de tema.**

—**Me llamo Shippo Kitsune—Me dijo, pero igual quedaba por saber quién era, porque estaba durmiendo en la puerta del departamento de Inuyasha.**

— **¿Algo más?—Pregunte decidida a indagar más.**

—**Sí, se supone que tendré que vivir un tiempo con, Taisho Inuyasha y tu Higurashi Aome—Dijo simplemente.**

—**No gracias, no tengo apetito de cambiar pañales—Salió diciendo como si nada Inuyasha.**

—**Soy parte del contrato tonto y no puedes evitar que viva aquí contigo. —Le dijo burlón el pequeño niño llamado Shippo, demasiado tranquilo. — ¿Y cuándo desayunamos?—Pregunto dejándonos a mi e Inuyasha sin entender.**

_**Esa mañana prepare el desayuno y el niño comió feliz, en cambio Inuyasha miraba la escena enfadado, intente hacer que desayune, pero no quiso, no se lo merecía, pero tampoco quería pelear todo el tiempo, no éramos un par de niños. Luego de una hora ya estábamos listos para ir a grabar, Inuyasha seguía con su humor de perros, pero trataba de no hacerle caso, los tres no subimos a su auto y me sorprendió que manejara tranquilo, pensé que de lo enojado que estaba manejaría como un loco.**_

—**Inuyasha, Aome. —Nos llamó Mioga cuando nos vio llegar. —Un momento… ¿Dónde está Shippo?—Pregunto Mioga. Y era cierto donde estaba. —Se supone que debería de llegar con ustedes.**

— **¡Dime Inuyasha! —le dije llamando su atención, ya que se hacia el yo no tuve nada que ver. — ¿¡Donde se supone que dejaste al pequeño Shippo!?—Le grite enojada, menos mal que las personas del lugar no nos miraron, parecían no escucharme.**

—**Dime linda—Me dijo divertido, cruzándose de brazos.**

— **¡Se supone que debería de venir con tigo!—Lo fulmine con la mirada.**

—**Haber, haber ¿Díganme que pasa?—Pregunto Mioga, bastante confundido.**

**FLASH BACK**

_**Una vez que llegamos al estudio jugamos una apuesta con Inuyasha. Se trataba de quien terminara más rápido el medio kilo de helado quedaría a cargo de Shippo, ya que los dos juntos era imposible, pero Inuyasha se había distraído al ver pasar una señorita que dejaba ver provocativamente sus piernas y le gane, entonces el quedo a cargo de Shippo y se fue con él a su camarín.**_** — ¡Cuídalo bien!—Le grite antes de marcharme.**

—**Descuida, eso lo hare perfectamente—Me dijo y ahí no lo vi más.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

— **¿¡Quee!? ¡Como fueron capaz de jugar una apuesta para ver quien lo cuidaba!—Se alteró Mioga, buscando con la mirada, pensando que era una broma.**

—**Tranquilo Mioga, ella es la responsable—Dijo Inuyasha cínico, poniendo una mano consoladoramente en el hombro de Mioga. —Seguro lo perdió ella de camino acá y ahora trata de echarme la culpa—Me dijo dando un bostezo.**

— **¡Yo gane la apuesta y debería de llegar a tu lado, tonto!—Le grite enfrentándolo, pero de prisa nos separamos, ya que se supone que éramos la parejita feliz.**

—**Oye tonto, la próxima vez que te distraigas con una linda chica no me dejes de lado—apareció diciendo Shippo, como si nada.**

— **¿Linda chica?—Pregunte confundida.**

—**Tranquila Aome no te pongas celosa—Me dijo Shippo—Cuando íbamos camino a su camarín, vio pasar a una mujer más chica que la anterior y se distrajo, lo que no me gusto fue que me gustara de lado. —Dijo apoyándose en Inuyasha.**

—**Eso no tiene por qué ponerte celosa—Me dijo Inuyasha marchándose, pero antes me toco la nariz con la punta de un de sus dedos. — ¿Yo celosa?—Me pregunte.**

—**Bueno, bueno, basta de discusiones, ya Shippo esta acá y ahora antes de grabar debo contarles de el—Dijo Mioga adelantando el paso y poniéndose delante de Inuyasha que giro, me saco la lengua y luego me guiño un ojo.**


	5. Padres

**El pequeño enano llamado Shippo se había sentado cómodamente en el mismo sofá que yo siempre me sentaba cómodamente, pero él era parte de mi equipo y no me molestaba, un poco si, ya que siempre me sentaba en ese lugar antes que esa chiquilla de Aome y eso la hacía enfadar. Pero me era divertido que por ser ese enano se tuviera que quedar en el molde.**

**El anciano Mioga nos estaba punto de decir para que propósito era ese enano que supuestamente tendría que vivir con nosotros, en mi departamento, me caía bien, pero ya tenía suficiente con una niña como Aome, para que otro más. Me apoye contra una de las paredes de la oficina de Mioga y Aome en unos de los sillones incomodos diría. —Como ya saben él se llama Shippo y tienen 10 años. —Eso me tranquilizaba, no sabía su edad, pero por lo menos no habría que cambiarle los pañales. —Tendrá que convivir con ustedes des meses aproximadamente o tal vez un poco más. —Eso no sonaba muy bien.**

—**A mí no me molesta—Afirmo esa chiquilla de Aome.**

— **¿A ti Inuyasha?—Me pregunto Mioga, pero antes de responder…**

—**Oye tonto, ven aquí—Me llamo el enano de Shippo.**

— **¡Keh! ¿¡Que quieres!?—Pregunte, sin intenciones de ir.**

—**Solo ven-Me dijo, decidí hacerle caso, con tal de que todo esto termine y me deje en paz. Me dijo algo al odio y eso que me dijo me agrado, creo que todo estaría resulto ahora. —Ya lo decidí Mioga, no tengo problema—Aclare y luego nos guiñamos en ojo con Shippo.**

— **¿Qué fue ese guiño?—Pregunto Aome, pero nunca lo sabría.**

—**Listo, buena decisión Inuyasha. Ahora si a grabar—Dijo feliz Mioga y nos retiramos, dejando a esa chiquilla sola con su pregunta.**

**Después de las grabaciones donde Shippo estuvo presente, fuimos a comer y tenía que ser un lugar público, así nos informó Mioga antes de irnos. Además de que si la prensa nos encontraba, ya que era el propósito debíamos decir esto—Shippo tiene sus padres de viaje y nosotros debemos cuidarlo —Al menos fue algo así, lo que debíamos decir, felices y contento—Seremos como sus padres unos meses—Eso también, pero luego de la propuesta de Shippo, esa propuesta secreta, no me molestaba.**

—**Óyeme enano—Trate de sonar tranquilo. — ¿Seguro que esto funciona?—Pregunte.**

—**Tu tranquilo Inuyasha, mi tío hacia eso con migo y funcionaba—Me dijo apoyándose en mí.**

— **¿Seguro?—Pregunte bajando mi cabeza para mirarlo.**

— **¿Qué hacen?—apareció preguntando esa chiquilla de Aome ¿Por qué justo ahora? —Si tratas de hacer el jueguito que le enseñaron a Shippo, no creo que funcione, justo con vos querido Inuyasha—Dijo muy tranquila.**

— **¿¡De que hablas!?—Quise sonar tranquilo y no enojado, pero mucho no lo logre.**

—**Del jueguito que le enseño el tío del pequeño Shippo a Shippo, por supuesto—Dijo burlona.**

— **¿Qué tío?—pregunte, mirándola demasiado convincente.**

—**Razones para que no funcione. 1: Sos famoso y las chicas no van a caer. 2: Lo tienes prohibido y 3: Se nos hace tarde tonto—Me dijo casándome de la ropa a mí y Shippo.**

— **¡Ha! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?—Pregunte soltándome de ella.**

—**Mioga me advirtió acerca de lo que te enseño tu tío Shippo y si tu no fueras famoso, puede que te valla bien y puede que no—Me dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro, luego continuo—Mi más sentido pésame, pero no va a funcionar—Luego me volvió a casar, pero de la oreja. Luego de todo eso llegamos a un local de comida rápida, un wacdonald y diablos como los odiaba.**

— **¡Tu dijiste que funcionaria!—Le dije bajo y molesto a esa enano.**

—**Olvide que eras famoso, tonto—Me dijo sentándose tranquilamente y luego se sentó Aome a su lado.**

—**Inuyasha, ve y tráenos algo—Me ordeno muy tranquila, como si fuera a hacerle caso. —A tu derecha hay periodista y tenemos que actuar—Me dijo regalándome un sonrisa, fingida claro. No me quedo otra y me levante para ir a pedir la comida.**

**Inuyasha se levantó forzosamente a hacer el pedido y los tres, observando y reconociendo a los periodistas claramente y preguntándose ¿Quién les avisaba, acerca de nuestro paradero? Luego siguió su paso, tratando de no mirarlos mucho. Mientras Aome y Shippo se quedaron a solas. — ¿Siempre es tan tonto?—Pregunto Shippo a Aome.**

—**No lo sé, a veces es bastante inteligente—Le respondió sincera Aome.**

—**Pues yo no lo creo—Le dijo Shippo.**

— **¿Qué crees tú?—Le pregunto Aome.**

—**Que si a veces fuera tan inteligente como tú dices, te trataría como mi papa trata a mi mama—Le dijo Shippo, bastante razonable en sus palabras, siendo solo un niño. Antes de que Aome pudiera decir algo, Inuyasha llego con al almuerzo de los tres. De hecho Aome no comió mucho ya que se quedó pensando en las palabras de Shippo. Inuyasha noto la actitud de Aome, pero por más que trataba de comer sin importar le importaba y no sabía la razón.**

—**Hace falta que tengas esa cara—Le dijo Inuyasha mientras se llevaba una papa frita a la boca.**

— **¡Eh!—Soltó Aome que estaba bastante distraída. En ese momento Shippo le mojo la nariz con algo de kétchup, lo cual le causo mucha gracia a Inuyasha. Aome no se molestó, es más se aprovechó de la risa de Inuyasha para mancharle la ropa con un sobre entero.**

—**Ha, tú te la buscaste—Le dijo divertido Inuyasha, el cual se levantó dispuesto a manchar a Aome. Ella intento resistirse, pero no puedo y fue manchada por Inuyasha y luego por Shippo y no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Enseguida los tres estaban muy divertidos tirándose con los sobrecitos de Kétchup y los periodistas no dudaron en salir como vampiros, no a sacarles la sangre, si no a sacarles fotos y pedir algún comentario.**

— **¿Qué tiene para decir?—Pregunto una mujer con una grabadora en la mano.**

— **¿Quién es el niño?—Pregunto otro con su celular. Inuyasha y Aome se quedaron riéndose y luego contestaron lo que Mioga les había dicho que dijeran, así se fueron del lugar bastantes divertidos.**

— **¡Estupendo!—Grito de felicidad Mioga, sentado en su silla de oficina para luego levantarse y dejar el periódico que estaba leyendo, sobre su escritorio. Ahí estaban Aome, Shippo e Inuyasha en la portada de la sección de espectáculos **

"**FUTUROS EXCELENTES PADRES" era el título y dentro de la sección estaba todo más completo y detallado. **


	6. Sin aire

**Shippo parecía unir más a Aome e Inuyasha, al menos eso parecía, ya que trataban de llevarse bien por no dar mal ejemplo a ese niño desconocido. Pero los esfuerzos eran en vano, terminaban peleándose de alguna manera u otra, solo cuando Shippo se iba a la primaria—Si además de vivir con él y tener que ser responsables, tenían que encargarse de que fuera a estudiar. Hacia dos días que Shippo iba a la primaria y los periodistas o paparazzi no dudaban en saber tal cosa.**

— **¿¡Por qué siempre saben todo!?—Se preguntó Aome molesta, mientras leía una pequeña columna en el suplemento de espectáculos, donde decía acerca de Shippo que era llevado a la primaria por Inuyasha y ella.**

—**Bah, tal vez leen tus pensamientos y esos son los más agradables o inteligentes—Le respondió Inuyasha.**

— **¡A ti nadie te pregunto!—Le dijo Aome molesta. Inuyasha sabía eso, pero quería molestarla y ahora lo estaba.**

—**Vamos, no te enojes, pero ten más cuidado con lo que piensas—Le dijo el mientras miraba el camino, ya que iban a en su automóvil.**

— **¿¡Que pensaras tú!? ¡Cierto, tu no lo haces!—Irónicamente hablo Aome.**

—**Feh, no tengo por qué discutir con una chiquilla como tú—Le dijo el muy tranquilo. Ambos generaron un silencio en el automóvil, hasta que llegaron al departamento. Inuyasha hizo la actuación de abrirle la puerta como siempre y así subieron hasta el departamento. **

**El silencio era cada vez más incómodo e Inuyasha empezaba a odiar que ella este en silencio, a toda costa quería oírla hablar, pero no sabía cómo, además de que inconsciente quería ser consiente y pedirle perdón. ¿Perdón por qué? ¿Por molestarla sin razón? ¿Por no tratar de ser amigos? Cuando de repente, mientras subían en el ascensor, este se detuvo, haciendo que Aome cayera encima de Inuyasha. —Inu…yasha—Dijo ella mientras sus bocas se iban acercando más y más.**

—**Tonta—Soltó el sin querer, pero sin querer se terminaron besando, olvidándose de que se había detenido el ascensor, posiblemente estaban atrapados.**

**Inuyasha levanto a Aome acorralándola contra una de las paredes del ascensor, mientras Aome cruzo sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de Inuyasha, una vez que él se lo permitió, luego Inuyasha la sujeto con ambas manos de la cintura—Mientras Aome profundizaba el beso—él iba subiendo sus manos por adentro de la blusa de ella, pero sus manos fueron a la espalda de ella acariciándola de arriba abajo, cuando pidió permiso en con su lengua para entrar en la de Aome la cual le permitió.**

**Aome bajo sus manos al pecho de Inuyasha intentando desabrochar los botones de esta, mientras la temperatura de ambos iba subiendo más y más, todavía no razonaban que estaban atrapados, pero estaban demasiado ocupados con ellos mismos, hasta tal punto que Inuyasha ya había desabrochado el sostén de Aome y ella la camisa, recorriendo su abdomen con la punta de los dedos. —Me falta el aire—Dijo Aome entre el beso que no se había cortado.**

—**Aome—La llamo Inuyasha ronco, mientras acariciaba un seno de ella.**

—**Inu…yasha—Le dijo ella antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos.**

—**A… Aome—la llamo de vuelta, pero esta vez preocupado. Inuyasha la sacudió, pero Aome no le respondió y de golpe recordó que el ascensor se había parado y tomo la conciencia suficiente para saber que estaban atrapados. — ¡Despierta tonta!—le dijo molesto, ya que estaba disfrutando lo de hace minutos, aunque sea con ella, pero lo disfrutaba y pensaba que ella estaba fingiendo. Lo intento todo, le dio aire con la mano, la pellizco, le hizo cosquillas y normalmente eso la haría mostrar a Aome que no estaba fingiendo, pero no lo estaba. —O es muy buena actriz, más de lo que pienso o esto es serio—Se dijo Inuyasha preocupado. —Ya es buena la broma, pero no lo hagas más—Dijo suave Inuyasha, pero nada. —Vamos, Aome despierta, si sigues jugando, me creeré que en verdad eres una niña—Le dijo más impaciente, tratando de no enojarse.**

**Inuyasha no podía saber si en verdad Aome se había desmayado o si era un juego que Aome sabia jugar bien, como la niña que él creía que era—Digamos que empezaba a creer realmente. También pasaba por su cabeza que era la mejor actriz que existiera, pero ya era el colmo y nadie parecía darse cuenta de la desaparición de ambos. Inuyasha había recostado a Aome en el piso del ascensor, poniéndole de almohada su camisa que momentos antes o minutos antes ella le había desabrochado.**

**Mientras pensaba en lo que verdad Aome estaba haciendo empezó a observarla y recordó que estaba a punto de, bueno de hacer eso en el ascensor y se sonrojo. Observo sus cabellos azabaches desordenados y sus labios un poco húmedos, además de del subí y ven tranquilo que tenía su pecho, por la respiración de su compañera. Fue acercándose a ella cuidadosamente y dio un beso en los labios de Aome—Despierta bella durmiente—susurro en ellos, luego la volvió a besar dándole algo de aire.**

—**Inu…—Apenas musito Aome al despertar gracias a Inuyasha, pero nuevamente ellos se estaban besando, lenta y dulcemente.**

**Todo lo que recuerdo es confuso, pero de algo estoy segura, Inuyasha me estaba besando, de un manera que supera a los besos que nos damos en la novela, los sentí muy sincero y no quería córtalo, quería más y más, pero de pronto la puerta del ascensor fue abierta y éramos libres de seguir peleándonos como siempre. **

**Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, pero Inuyasha estaba callado y no hablaba mucho que digamos, como odiaba que este callado, no lo soporto, me molesta dejar de ori su vos, me enferma. — ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?—Me pregunto Shippo el cual estaba comiendo a mi lado y enfrente de nosotros estaba Inuyasha, el cual parecía evitar mirarme. — ¿Segura?—Me pregunto de vuelta, apenas alzando su mano para tocar mi frente.**

—**No tengo fiebre, tu come la sopa—Le dije sorprendida.**

—**Mi mama cuando me pregunta si estoy bien toca mi frente—Me dijo.**

— **¡Come tu sopa enano!—Le dijo molesto Inuyasha, levantándose. Preferí no decir nada.**

— **¡Mire por donde mire están estos dos, ya no solo te odio a ti Aome, sino a todo lo que te rodea! ¡Incluso el guapo de Inuyasha que te tiene de novia! ¡Ya me da asco oír tu nombre en todos lados!—Le gritaba una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos cafés, los cuales tenían una mirada fría. Además de esa piel blanca.**

—**No le veo razón para gritarle a una foto, ya para Kikyo—Le dijo acompañante.**

— **¡Ya tranquilo Bankotsu!—Le grito la mujer. —Solo escucha—Le dijo más calmada.**

—**Dime—Le dijo el hombre llamado Bankotsu.**

—**En el día de ayer la feliz pareja, estamos hablando de Aome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho, vivieron una situación no tan feliz. Cuando ambos volvían de dejar en la primaria al niño que cuidan, Shippo, quedaron atrapados en el ascensor del edificio donde se encuentra el departamento del joven Inuyasha Taisho, lugar que ahora comparte con su pareja la joven Aome Higurashi. Luego de media hora el encargado del edificio descubrió el desperfecto y al solucionarlo se encontró con que Aome e Inuyasha, nuestra pareja preferida se encontraba atrapada, pero logro captar el momento donde se estaban besando, pero según nuestras fuentes el joven Inuyasha Taisho no solo besaba a la joven Aome Higurashi si no que le daba aire, por culpa de claustrofobia de Aome. Por suerte…—Corto su lectura ahí Kikyo.**

—**Creo que se de tus planes ¿Pero estas segura?—Pegunto Bankotsu, viendo la cruel sonrisa de Kikyo.**


	7. Oportunidad

—_Estas seguro de que esto no va a salir más Kyoko?—Decía un peli castaño._

—_Sí, Satoru—Le dijo la peli negra. —Pronto su vida acabara… pronto Aome no podrá respirar, no podrá amar, no podrá ser feliz con Inuyasha—Dijo Kyoko con una risa malvada._

—_Está bien, pero sabes que no me hare cargo de lo que pase después—Le dijo Satoru, mientras recogía unas cuerdas._

—_Kyoko ¿Estás aquí?—Pregunto la azabache, la cual entraba en el lugar donde se encontraban Kyoko y Satoru. De repente algo la sujeto detrás y la durmió poniéndole un trapo en la boca._

—**Y corte—Grito un hombre algo viejo. —Koga, Kikyo y Aome, por hoy terminamos.**

—**Genial Mioga—Dijo Aome, la cual acababa de ser soltada por Koga.**

—**Me sorprende que puedas seguir—Le dijo preocupado Mioga a Aome.**

—**Ya paso una semana, estoy perfecta, nada de qué preocuparse… además de…—Pero prefirió no seguir.**

—**Si ya se, peleas con Inuyasha y haber dime ¿Qué fue esta vez?—Pregunto mientras Aome iba camino a su camarín y era seguida por Mioga.**

—**Está bien. Entre el yo y Shippo hicimos un sorteo para elegir una película y gano Inuyasha, fue una de terror y el pobre de Shippo nos despierta todas las noches desde hace 3 días, porque tiene miedo. —Dijo Aome, bostezando apenas.**

— **¿Por qué siempre lo resuelven de esa manera?—Pregunto Mioga.**

—**Intentamos decir entre una película adecuada, pero terminamos peleando y Shippo propuso el sorteo, pero en el sorteo valía cualquier película y terminamos viendo la de terror que quería Inuyasha. —Dijo Aome, mientras entraba a su camarín.**

—**Traten de llevarse bien, de acuerdo. Cambiando de tema, hoy te vas sin Inuyasha. —Le dijo como tratando de animarla.**

—**Enserio, ya lo sabía y no tengo ánimos de ponerme feliz, solo quiero llegar y acostarme en una cama. —Dijo Aome. —Ahora debo cambiarme—Finalizo.**

—**Está bien, pero hazme caso—Le dijo Mioga regalándole una sonrisa.**

**Mientras Aome se cambiaba y salía de su camarín, para encaminarse a la salida e ir a su nuevo hogar. Una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos cafés y piel blanca, ósea Kikyo, estaba ultimando los últimos detalles de su plan que para ella acabaría con Aome sin importar lo que pasara después, su único objetivo era eliminarla. —Sí, Inuyasha Taisho está grabando en este momento lejos de la cuidad y Aome va a salir sola, ya sabes que hacer—Le dijo a alguien por celular**

—**Ok, espero no salga mal—Le respondió la otra vos detrás del celular.**

—**Tu solo hazlo bien Bankotsu.**

—**De acuerdo Kikyo—Hacia se cortó la comunicación, mientras Kikyo salía de su camarín que casualmente estaba pegado al de Aome.**

**Por otro lado, Bankotsu esperaba con su auto que Aome salgo del estudio para seguirla y así poder culminar el plan de Kikyo. Aome salió con el auto de Inuyasha el cual quedo a su cargo a la fuerza, ya que Inuyasha fue llevado en los vehículos del equipo de grabación lejos de la ciudad donde debía grabar. Pero sin discutir Inuyasha desistió y dejo el auto.**

**Aome iba conduciendo tranquilamente, sabía que debía de ir a buscar a Shippo a la primaria, para esperar a Inuyasha que llegaría seguro también de grabar y tener que soportar sus quejas sobre que ella manejo el auto. Ella tampoco quería manejarlo, pero era una noticia estupenda, que le sacaran fotos usando el auto de su "Pareja" Inuyasha. Un auto se cruzó en un tramo solitario, eso hizo que frenara de golpe y su frente chocara contra el volante, entre lo mareada que se sentía vio salir a un hombre con la cara tapada, alto y que en su mano tenía una arma.**

— _¡Solo ríndete y nadie saldrá lastimado!—Grito el pelinegro que llevaba un arma en la mano. — ¡Inuyasha no me hagas hacer esto!—Le volvió a gritar el pelinegro a otro pelinegro, mientras lo apuntaba con el arma._

— **¡Maldición, espero este bien mi auto!—Pensó el pelinegro que estaba siendo apuntado.**

—**Corten—Grito alguien. **

—**Si ya se, ya se, estoy demasiado distraído, y ya deberíamos haber vuelto, pero…—Antes de seguir fue interrumpido.**

—**Inuyasha, Aome desapareció, solo encontraron tu auto abandonado—Le dijo aquel que grito "Corte" con una cara no muy buena.**

— **¿¡Quee!?—Pregunto Inuyasha, pensando que al principio era sobre la novela, pero al ver la cara del que ocupaba el lugar Mioga, se quedó intranquilo. — ¡Es una broma verdad!—Grito alterado Inuyasha, no le importaba su auto, pero si Aome, en ese momento le importaba lo que le pasaba. — ¿¡Dime que paso!?—Pregunto molesto y preocupado, cualquiera pensaría que actuaba frente a todos lo que no sabían, que su noviazgo con Aome era por contrato, digamos era falso, pero estaba preocupado de verdad y no lo podía evitar.**

—**Mioga dice que debería de ir a buscar al pequeño Shippo a la primaria, pero nunca fue, tuvo que ir él y llamo y llamo a Aome y no le contesto. La espero en el departamento y justo recibió una llamada dirigida a ti, para decirte que habían encontrado tu auto, pero Aome no estaba con el raro, ya que se supone que lo estaba usando ella, que salió del estudio con él. —Hablo el productor suplente, mientras se iban de regreso.**

— **¡Maldición!—Grito Inuyasha, sin poder controlar la impotencia que sentía. Pero ni el mismo podía adivinar si actuaba inconscientemente o si de verdad le importaba esa chiquilla. Estaba al borde del colapso cuando llego al fin a su departamento, encontrándose con todos los periodistas en la entrada, lo que más le sorprendió fue que su hermano lo acompaño, sacándolos de encima a cada uno. Luego entraron. —Feh No era necesario—Le dijo Inuyasha a su hermano, ese pelinegro que grababa con el cuándo le dieron la noticia de Aome.**

—**Si Aome es tu pareja, esto incumbe a nuestra familia—Le dijo el pelinegro, sin saber que no eran pareja de verdad.**

— **¡Como quieras Sesshomaru!—Le dijo molesto, luego entraron los demás y al fin subieron a su departamento, donde los esperaba Mioga y Shippo, además de alguien que no conocía, tenía el pelo negro, atado en una pequeña colita.**

— **¿¡Quién es el!?—Pregunto molesto Inuyasha, ya que lo único que deseaba ahora era encontrar a Aome.**

—**Es Miroku el tío de Shippo y nos va ayudar a encontrar a Aome—Le dijo Mioga. Pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo, observo a una mujer que tampoco conocía. —Y ella es Sango su prometida.**

—**Entonces que esperan para buscarla—Dijo, casi pasando encima de todos y yendo camino a su habitación.**

—**No, déjenme a mí y tu Shippo quédate con tu tío—Dijo Mioga siguiéndole el paso a Inuyasha, para luego quedar a solas en la habitación. —Me sorprende verte tan preocupado, pero es demasiada actuación Inuyasha—Le dijo Mioga, pensando tal cosa que no era cierta.**

—**No es actuación, de verdad me preocupa y ni yo sé el motivo, pero no es momento para discutir eso. ¿¡Que tienen!?—Pregunto algo molesto.**

—**Miroku el tío de Shippo, tiene contactos para que la busquen de inmediato, ya que hay que esperar 24hr, pero gracias a Miroku ya lo están haciendo. —Dijo Mioga, mientras Inuyasha se ponía un abrigo.**

—**Pues yo también iré a buscarla. Luego salió Inuyasha como viento lleva al diablo, seguido sorprendentemente de su hermano Sesshomaru, además de Mioga y el tío de Shippo, Miroku.**


	8. Busqueda

_**Me decidí y subí todos los capítulos que tenia escritos los cuales terminan es este, escribiré mas, pero por ahora tengo estos n.n**_

* * *

**Me sentía tal sola, de poco el aire me iba faltando y no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría encerrada, podía llegar a morir y de la peor manera, encerrada. Tenía demasiado calor y estaba rodeada de oscuridad, eso era peor, me moriría en la infinita oscuridad, sin saber en qué lugar estaba.**

**Extrañaba al tonto de Inuyasha, de alguna manera esos eran mis sentimientos en este momento y era difícil controlarlos, quería verla una vez más, no importaba que lo odiara, que sea mi peor pesadilla y yo la de él, pero en verdad lo odiaba tanto, después de que estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor muchas veces. Luego de probar sus besos y sus caricias, su olor y esa dulzura que tiene escondida por algún motivo. — ¡Sáquenme de aquí!—Gritaba y parecía que nadie me escuchaba ¿Tan sola me encontraba? -¡Auxilio!—Grite, ya no sabía que gritar.**

**Puedo recordar a ese hombre que tenía su cara tapada, me había apuntado con un arma, era alto e hizo que mi frente chocara contra el volante del auto de Inuyasha, otra vez Inuyasha, seguro se molestaría por manchar de sangre su auto. Luego recuerdo perder el conocimiento y termina en este lugar, odiaba estar encerrada, odiaba estar en la oscuridad y además tenía frio. **

**Mi cabeza ardía, podía sentir la sangre seca por mi cara y eso también odiaba. Había otra cosa, el lugar donde me encuentro es demasiado pequeño, estoy recostada y por más que trato de levantarme me termino golpeando la cabeza. En cualquier momento me voy quedar sin aire y… Inuyasha no va a estar para devolvérmelo como en el ascensor. La verdad es que recuerdo ese momento que desperté y pude sentir su dulce beso además de su aire fresco.**

**Deseo que bese nuevamente, quiero que lo haga de vuelta, no me desagrada, es más creo que siempre me gusto. Me pregunto si notaron mi ausencia o no les importo. ¿Dónde estás Inuyasha? — ¡Inuyasha!—Grite lo más que pude. De repente empecé a escuchar voces, pero no lograba reconocer de quienes se trataban.**

— **¡Escúchame bien!—Escuche apenas esa vos enojada, era femenina — ¡Quiero que muere allí dentro!—Eso me asusto.**

— **¿Pero estas segura?—Pregunto una vos masculina. —Mejor liberémosla—Continuo hablando la vos masculina.**

— **¡Estoy segura! ¡Y ni se te ocurra liberarla!—Grito la vos femenina y pude escuchar unos tacos hacer ruido en suelo, los cuales se alejaban.**

—**Lo siento preciosa, pero ahí te quedad—Hablo la vos masculina, golpeando seguramente con la mano el lugar donde yo me encontraba.**

**Me empecé a agitar, no debía de hacerlo, pero escuchar esas palabras me dejaron intranquila, era claustrofóbica y moriría allí dentro ¿Por qué me hacían esto? ¿Qué hice yo? Cada vez me faltaba más el aire, solo deseaba que faltara el aire a causa de los besos de Inuyasha, no por estar encerrada en este lugar. —Inuyasha—Pensé algo mareada— ¡Inuyasha!—Grite a pulmón. Empecé a respirar pesadamente, cada vez más agitada estaba, solo quería ver de vuelta a Inuyasha, por más que fuera el rey de los tontos. Sentía como si me estuviera ahogando…**

— **¡No! ¡Solo suéltame Mioga! ¡La iré a buscar yo solo si es necesario!—Grito Inuyasha en el pasillo del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento. — ¡Y no quiero a la prensa! ¡Apenas hace unas horas que no se sabe nada de ella y de alguna manera están todos ahí!—Dijo, tratando se pensar donde poder buscarla o donde la pudieron haber llevado.**

—**Mejor cálmate Inuyasha—Le dijo el anciano, tratando de calmarlo sin éxito.**

—**Disculpen, pero yo creo que deberíamos buscarla por nuestra cuenta a esperar las 24 horas—Apareció diciendo un joven de cabello negro, atado en una colita y de ojos azules. —Mis contactos la buscan, pero nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo.**

—**Mientras más seamos, mejor—Animo el hermano de Inuyasha.**

—**Está bien—Dijo más calmado Inuyasha y voló para bajar las escaleras que conducían al estacionamiento.**

**Una vez en el estacionamiento Inuyasha subió a su auto junto con el tío de Shippo Miroku y Mioga y Sesshomaru se fueron juntos.**

—**Nosotros iremos a su departamento—Dijo Inuyasha el cual llamo desde el auto a Mioga.**

—**Está bien, tengan cuidado muchachos—Dijo Mioga y ambos cortaron la comunicación yéndose por diferentes caminos, logrando evitar a la prensa.**

**Inuyasha conducía demasiado enojado y su acompañante Miroku parecía estar aterrado por su manera de conducir que no dijo palabra en todo el camino. Miraba bien el camino por donde iba, pero estaba demasiado enojado por la desaparición de Aome, trataba de no perder el control pero era difícil — ¿Cómo podría preocuparse por ella, de la noche a la mañana? —Se preguntó Inuyasha quien no entendía nada, pero antes de empezar a manejar como un loco disminuyo la velocidad y su acompañante disminuyo la tensión. —Aquí es—Anuncio Inuyasha a su acompañante el tipo de Shippo, Miroku. Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio.**

— **¿Tienes las llaves?—Pregunto Miroku.**

—**Si—Afirmo Inuyasha sacando un llavero del bolsillo de su chaqueta, cuando desvió su mano al celular que le estaba sonando. — ¿Quién es y que quiere?—Pregunto apurado.**

—**Se dónde se encuentra Aome Higurashi—Dijo la vos a Inuyasha, él hubiese reconocido de quien era, pero esa vos estaba distorsionada.**

— **¿¡Dónde está!? ¡Habla ahora!—Grito enojado Inuyasha, perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba.**

—**Anota—Le dijo la vos y continúo.**

—**Está bien—Dijo Inuyasha luego de que Miroku anotara la dirección en un papel.**

—**Lo siento Kikyo, pero todo se va a ir por la borda si ella muere—Dijo el sujeto de cabello negro, largo y atado en una trenza, llamado Bankotsu. —Ve tu solo, adiós—Y la comunicación se cortó. Inuyasha volvió a subir al auto.**

—**Lo siento… Miroku, pero debo ir solo—Le informo Inuyasha y trabo las puertas y se marchó.**

— **¡Espera!—Grito Miroku, pero era demasiado tarde, Inuyasha se había ido.**

**Su corazón empezaba a llenarse de felicidad, rogaba en el camino que Aome estuviera bien y que no la hayan lastimado, sino la pagarían, no importaba cuanto le llevara encontrar a los idiotas que se la llevaron y seguro la estuvieron haciendo sufrir. —Seguro la hicieron llorar…—Se dijo camino a donde estaba Aome— ¿Pero cómo podría saber eso?—Se preguntó, era como si en un momento la conociera de toda la vida.**

* * *

_**Ahora a esperar a que escriba n.n**_

_**Sayonara n.n**_

_**29/07/13**_


	9. Al fin

—**Auto rojo, auto rojo—Repetía impaciente Inuyasha, mientras se encontraba en un estacionamiento buscando algo. — ¡Maldición! ¿¡Donde esta ese auto!?—Se preguntó, ya no impaciente, sino bastante enojado, pero en su vista se cruzó lo que buscaba. —Debe de ser ese, perfecto—Se alentó Inuyasha y corrió hasta el auto que su vista capto. Inuyasha corrió hasta lo que buscaba y lo empezó a revisar, a aquel auto rojo. — ¿Dónde estás Aome?—Se preguntó y finalmente se dispuso a revisar el baúl del auto y sorpresa ahí se encontró con Aome.**

**Ella estaba algo pálida y por parte de su cara tenía la huella de sangre seca, sin pensarlo dos veces alzo a Aome en sus brazos, pero ella no le respondía lo cual lo asusto. —Aome responde, Aome—La llamo sacudiéndola, pero ella no le respondía. — ¡Maldición, responde Aome!—Le grito sacudiéndola, pero de pronto recordó la escena del ascensor. Acaricio su frente y se acercó lentamente a su boca, besándola y dándole aire, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, lo intento una vez más sin rendirse.**

**Una vos la llamaba con desesperación— ¿Pero sería real o solo un sueño?—Se preguntó la azabache inconsciente, no sabía si era correcto seguir esa vos. Tantas veces escucho esa vos provenir de Inuyasha, pero era cuando actuaban, cuando estaban en la piel de los personajes de la novela. Todo era muy confuso ¿La realidad se mezclaba con ficción o esto era ficción o la realidad, la realidad que no tiene vuelta atrás?—Aome en su inconsciente se siguió preguntando, pero de a poco fue siguiendo esa vos y al fin abrió los ojos, sintiendo algo cálido sobre sus labios.**

**Inuyasha volvió a besar a Aome, le prestaba, no le regalaba de su aire para que volviera y no sea una tonta que lo dejaba tan fácil, de repente sintió como los labios ajenos le respondieron a su beso, pero no lo corto, lo siguió sin importarle el después. Aome había despertado y al encontrarse con el cálido beso de Inuyasha no fue capaz de cortar aquello y le respondió. Ella era capaz de asimilar que el trataba de que ella volviera en sí, pero podía darse cuenta de que además de eso, existía otra cosa.**

**Aome fue ayudada por Inuyasha a levantarse, el beso había terminado, ambos no dejaban de mirarse y parecía que no sabían que decirse, pero Inuyasha dio el tiro de gracia. — ¿Te encuentras bien, tonta?—Le pregunto dulce, sin dejar de ser un tonto al decirle tonta.**

—**Si—Respondió Aome con algo de dificultad. — ¡Inuyasha!—Le grito y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y luego lo soltó, quedando separados los dos. Inuyasha sin saber que decir o que más hacer se acercó a Aome sin pensar y volvió a besarla, siendo correspondido por Aome que se abrazó a él sin cortar el beso que se tonaba más apasionado, Inuyasha levanto a Aome y la llevo hasta el auto y la recostó en el asiento trasero. El beso se había vuelto apasionado, sí, pero también incontrolable, ambos jugaron con la lengua del otro gimiendo levemente por esas caricias. Inuyasha recorrió con su lengua la cavidad de Aome y ella actuó de la misma manera, mientras una mano del subía por la pierna de Aome—La cual estaba descubierta—acariciándola de arriba abajo y levantándola. **

**Sus manos fueron hacia la chaqueta del el, de Inuyasha tratando de sacársela, Inuyasha la ayudo y ambos lo lograron, cortaron el beso unos segundos, para aire y para concentrarse...— ¡Maldita chaqueta!—Así había maldecido por dentro Inuyasha. El beso continuo pero en cuello de Inuyasha, ya que Aome le había ganado y ella fue la que lo beso primero de esa manera, chupando y lamiendo, mientras Inuyasha subía una de sus manos por la blusa de Aome acariciando uno de sus senos, logrando que Aome casi le muerda en cuello.**

**Mientras Aome se entretenía desabrochado lentamente los botones de la camisa de Inuyasha, él ya estaba besando, chupando y lamiendo el cuello de ella, bajando hasta su hombro, pero sin llegar muy lejos, ya que ella tenía aun la blusa, eso no le molesto y volvió a subir hasta su cuello y luego jugo con la oreja de ella, para besar de nuevo su boca, para sentir como Aome ya acariciaba su pecho de arriba abajo, pero era una tortura, ya que lo hacía con la punta de sus dedos.**

**Fue besando su pecho, dejando varias marcas húmedas, así lo hizo de arriba a abajo, encontrándose con la barrera de su pantalón, volvió a subir y ambos se besaron, pero Aome volvió a bajar y esta vez intento deshacerse de los pantalones de Inuyasha pero Inuyasha la detuvo, dejándola arriba del. Sus manos fueron de la cintura de Aome, subiéndolas junto con la blusa de Aome, luego ella se agacho y ambos se volvieron a besar, Inuyasha aprovecho eso y ambas manos empezaron a acariciar los senos de Aome por encima del sostén.**

**Otra vez ella se encontraba debajo de él, pero ahora Inuyasha le desabrochaba su sostén, liberándola de esa prenda bastante entusiasmado, observando los senos perfectos de Aome que no dudo en masajear uno por uno, justo en el botoncito rosado que se encontraba en medio de ambos, lo hizo lento y suave mientras se besaban y Aome ahogaba sus gemidos en los besos. Luego bajo y uso su boca, mordiendo y lamiendo, luego chupo y volvió a repetir la misma acción en ambos senos, mientras Aome se arqueaba contra él.**

**Inuyasha saco la pollera que Aome traía, no era ni muy corta ni muy larga, pero dio una sonrisa cuando al fin se deshizo de ella. Bajo de los senos de Aome hasta su vientre y llego a la intimidad de Aome besando por encima de la última prenda que vestía a Aome, luego fue hasta sus piernas y las acaricio y beso, dando cosquillas de placer a Aome que se arqueaba, luego subió y la beso a en el cuello, también pucho y lamio, mientras con su mano levantaba una pierna de ella acariciándola suave y luego acariciaba la intimidad de Aome haciendo arquear y gemir al rose de los pezones endurecidos de ella con el pecho del.**

**Ambos se levantaron e Inuyasha se sentó cerrando la puerta entreabierta del auto, luego Aome se sentó en su regazo sin poder rodear a Inuyasha con piernas, pero estaba arriba del, el cual no tardó mucho en besarla en la boca arrebatadamente, pero luego se iba a su cuello, siempre chupando y lamiendo. Aome solo le daba más a lugar a su acto, mientras se apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del dándole más espacio a que hiciese lo que quisiese con su cuello. **

**Ella aprovechaba para acariciar la espalda de Inuyasha con sus manos, varias veces fue automáticamente con sus manos al pantalón de él y el la detenía llevando una de sus manos a acariciar uno de sus senos, logrando que ella se arque contra él, pero ella no se rindió y volvió a intentar y esta con la ayuda de él lo logro pero a Inuyasha aún le quedaba una prenda que ocultaba su masculinidad la cual rozaba con la intimidad de Aome haciéndolos gemir a ambos para besarse apasionadamente.**

**Inuyasha no lo soporto más y dio vuelta a Aome con el permiso de ella y mientras besaba su espalda de a poco fue sacándole la última prenda que llevaba Aome dejándola completamente desnuda, la dejo en esa posición y mientras besaba la espalda de ella acariciaba las senos de Aome lentamente lo cual a ella la torturaba— ¡Inuyasha!—Grito, tratando de que no sea muy fuerte. Luego acaricio con un dedo la intimidad de Aome haciendo gemir, logrando que su respiración se agite y eche su cabeza para atrás, luego beso su cuello y la dio vuelta de nuevo mirándola fijo—Sigo…—Le dijo Inuyasha algo agitado también, ya que su excitación dolía.**

**Aome asintió con la cabeza y luego ambos se besaron, Inuyasha la volvió a recostar y se sacó su última prenda—Tranquila… prometo cuidar de ti…—Le susurro en el odio y luego lo mordió y beso. Lentamente fue entrando en Aome y ella daba mueca de dolor a medida que avanzaba, Inuyasha paraba y le daba un beso en su frente hasta que entro definitivamente— ¡Inuyashaa!—Grito Aome, para luego besar a Inuyasha. Poco a poco Inuyasha fue entrando y saliendo de Aome y a ella se le fue calmando el dolor para entrar clima junto con él.**

**El sudor fue aumentando con cada embestida, al igual que la respiración de ambos, nunca pararon de besarse, mientras ambos aumentaban el ritmo al mismo tiempo y gritaban el nombre del otro casi sin control. Aome volvió a sentarse encima de Inuyasha quien la sujeto de las caderas marcando el ritmo junto con Aome que también lo hacía, teniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Inuyasha, de vez en cuando echaba la cabeza para atrás.**

**Inuyasha dio la embestida final y se derramo dentro de Aome quien gimió el nombre de Inuyasha pesadamente, ya que su agitación era demasiado, Inuyasha también gimió el nombre de Aome de igual manera, pero ambos siguieron con el acto de amor tal vez, eso lo sabrían luego. Las embestidas del siguieron cada vez más rápido, logrando que Aome se arquera más y más contra él, seguían los gemidos y otra vez exploto Inuyasha pero Aome lo acompaño.**

**Aome cayo pesadamente en el pecho de Inuyasha, ambos seguían unidos y no parecían querer separarse, Inuyasha beso la frente de Aome y ella beso su pecho cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda e Inuyasha la atrajo más hacia el dando un suspiro—Al fin…—Soltó, definitivamente parecía haber esperado mucho para eso. Aome sonrió y luego beso de nuevo el pecho de Inuyasha y el beso nuevamente la frente de Aome.**

—**Creo amarte… tonta linda—Le dijo divertido Inuyasha y Aome subió su cabeza y lo miro.**

—**Luego no te arrepientas… tonto apasionado—le dijo en cómplice Aome y luego se volvieron a abrazar—Yo creo lo mismo.**


	10. A salvo

Luego de interminables horas, Aome Higurashi, la protagonista de nuestra novela favorita, fue rescatada sana y salva y adivinen por quien, ni más ni menos por su pareja en la novela y en la vida actual, Inuyasha Taisho, luego de recibir una llamada, no de rescate, sino de arrepentimiento de uno de los o el captor…

_Luego de haber sido rescatada por Inuyasha Taisho, Aome Higurashi no seguirá grabando por unos, días, se suspende la novela hasta aviso, ya que nuestras fuentes dicen que había permanecido encerrada en el baúl trasero de un auto, siendo nuestra actriz favorita claustrofóbica, hasta que su pareja Inuyasha Taisho la rescato, tal como en la novela, la vive rescatando…_

_Luego del fabuloso rescate de telenovela que realizo Inuyasha a su pareja Aome, nos preguntamos ¿Cómo estarán ahora?..._

Por más que cambiaba de canal, no dejaba de ver en todas las noticias y programas de chimentos, lo sucedido. La mujer de piel blanca y mirada fría cambiaba y cambiaba y estaba harta de verla en todos lados. Sin otra cosa que hacer de lo enojada que se encontraba la mujer busco un número en su celular (Bankotsu) tenia de nombre ese número y marco, hasta que contestaron su llamada.—¿Eres tu Bankotsu?

—Hola. Primero ¿No?—Le contesto él.

— ¡No estoy para esas cosas! ¡Me podes explicar por qué hiciste lo que hiciste!—Le grito ella, apagando el televisor y empezando ir de acá para allá demasiado nerviosa.

—Simple, nos hubiésemos quedado sin trabajo, ya sé que no te interesa, pero no soy ningún asesino—Simple le contesto.

— ¡Ay! ¡Solo eran unas o dos horas más! ¡No tenías que avisarle a nadie, eres un imbécil!

—Solo no molestes más, Kikyo, no voy a ser un asesino por ti. —Finalizo el, pero ella no le permitió cortarle la llamada.

— ¡No me cortes! ¡Tengo otro plan para acabar con su vida!—Lo tentó ella.

— ¡No, no quiero matar a nadie y menos a ella!—le dijo él y corto la llamada, dejándola histérica.

Aome había sido rescatada por Inuyasha y juntos tuvieron en encuentro que postergaron siempre, desde esa cena en que se dieron un beso sin pensar, a los ojos de todos los comensales y los periodistas. Desde que ella fue por sus cosas a su departamento, cuando empezaron vivir juntos en el de él y luego en el ascensor, por fin paso, por más que se hayan dicho que probablemente se amaban.

—Bueno, solo tiene que descansar unos días—Afirmo un hombre que llevaba un maletín negro.

—Estoy seguro que Inuyasha se ocupara de eso doctor. —Afirmo Mioga. Mientras acompañaba al doctor hasta la puerta del departamento. Luego volvió a la habitación donde dejo minutos antes a Aome e Inuyasha.

— ¡Te dije que no te levantes!—Ese era Inuyasha.

— ¡Tu no me das órdenes! "Doctor"—Esa era Aome. Inuyasha intentaba que Aome se acostara en la cama por la fuerza, sin embargo Aome se resistía.

— ¡Que te quedes, tonta!—Le grito el, luego entro Mioga y tanto como Inuyasha y Aome dejaron de pelearse, Aome se acostó e Inuyasha se paró y quedo firme.

—De nuevo peleándose. No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes…—Eso hizo que Aome e Inuyasha se sonrojaran al acordarse. —Pero desde que Inuyasha te rescato ambos están serios y ahora se están peleando ¿No deberían de ser amigos?

—Feh, yo no rescate a nadie. —Afirmo indiferente Inuyasha.

— ¿¡Entonces!?—Pregunto molesta Aome, fulminándolo con los ojos. — ¡Quieres que le cuente a Mioga, todo con lujo de detalle!-Le amenazo, causando terror en Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Nada, nada…—Dijo Inuyasha tapándole la boca a Aome, quien se lo saco de encima.

—Miren, no estoy para sus tonterías, mejor arréglense y cuando eso suceda me llaman, dentro de unos días retomamos las grabaciones—Dijo dándose la vuelta hasta la puerta y luego Inuyasha dio un suspiro, sacándole la lengua a Aome, pero dejo de hacer eso, cuando Mioga se dio vuelta nuevamente—Adiós y no peleen.

—Te acompaño Mioga—Dijo Inuyasha y ambos salieron. Mioga se fue y los dos se quedaron solos en el departamento. Inuyasha dudaba, entre ir a la habitación o no ir y dejarla sola. Pero lo echo era que la extrañaba y se preocupó mucho cuando le dijeron que había desaparecido y además lo que paso luego de encontrarla paso ya no se podía volver atrás. También habían palabras dichas y como se retractarían. Podría dejarla de darle pelea e intentar algo con ella, sentía algo, pero no entendía que era. Inuyasha camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y entro sin dudarlo, Aome que estaba levantándose de la cama se acostó nuevamente, Inuyasha levanto una ceja de desacuerdo y se acercó hasta la cama.

Se sentía nerviosa ahora que estaban solos, no sabía que decir, ya no quería pelear, pero tenía orgullo y ese orgullo la obligaba a que le dé pelea infinitamente. Verlo acercarse más y más, completamente, viéndolo sentarse en la cama y luego mirarla sin poder decir algo ambos le quito los nervios de golpe. Hizo un espacio en un lado de la cama, como invitándolo y él lo entendió, se recostó en la cama, con la mitad de su cuerpo, de la cintura para arriba se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama al lado de Aome, quien miro a un lado y luego volvió a mirarlo, encontrándose con la mirada muy cerca del.

Ella se puso en la misma posición y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando tranquilamente sus ojos, poniéndolo nervioso a Inuyasha, quien no sabía qué hacer, hace horas hicieron el amor, luego hace instantes estaban peleándose y ahora estaban en paz los dos. Lo pensó e hizo lo mismo que Aome, pero apoyando delicadamente parte de su cabeza en la de Aome y también cerro sus ojos lentamente, luego de segundos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

El timbre sonaba y sonaba, pero nadie se dignaba a contestar la puerta, ya que los dos estaban dormidos y demasiado, luego empezó a sonar el celular de ambos, pero al despertarse se dieron un golpe cabeza con cabeza, algo que les trajo recuerdos, como si ya lo hubiesen vivido.

_Flash Back._

—_Una vez más niños—Grito un hombre no lo bastante viejo._

— _¡No somos ningunos niños!—Gritaron irrespetuosamente los dos chicos, no tan niños._

—_No me falten el respeto y sigan—Le dijo el hombre._

— _¡Oh! ¡Romeo, Rom…!—Dijo la chica interrumpida._

— _¿¡Seguro te gusta Romeo, verdad!?—Le pregunto el chico de cabellos azabache y ojos chocolates._

—_Ahí van de nuevo—Dijo rendido el hombre—Mejor los dejamos Shoga, cuando dejen de pelearse seguimos con el ensayo._

—_De acuerdo Mioga._

_Los dos chicos siguieron discutiendo. — ¡Que no me gusta Romeo, tonto!—Dijo dándose la vuelta, la azabache._

— _¡A mí no me engañas!_

—_Pues créete lo que quieras… Inu…—Pero el chico no la dejo terminar y se acercó a ella, eran chicos, pero la realidad era que sentían algo el uno por el otro._

—_Si dices que te gusto, te perdono—Le dijo divertido el chico._

— _¡No!—Se opuso firme._

—_Vamos, Aome—Le dijo el chico lo más sincero que pudo, pero antes de darse un inocente beso un ruido estruendoso los separo…_

_Fin Flash Back._

Ese recuerdo se despejo de la mente de ambos, la puerta del departamento recibía golpes, tal vez de un puño, el celular de uno de los dos sonaba, hasta que Inuyasha hablo—Yo veo que pasa, tu quédate—Le dijo el, levantándose confundido y frotándose la cabeza. Aome se recostó nuevamente, quedándose algo extraña.

Inuyasha por otra parte fue a ver quién era abriendo directamente la puerta, encontrándose con Mioga, Shippo y el sujeto que había conocido, El tío de Shippo Miroku.

— ¡Inuyasha!—Grito Shippo abrazándolo, algo raro entre ellos. Inuyasha solo se quedó estático.

—Eh…—soltó Inuyasha, sin entender a Shippo.

—Al fin contestas muchacho, ya me tenían preocupado.

—Quiero mis 5 yens—Le dijo Shippo a Miroku, el cual sonrió inocente ante la fulminante mirada de Inuyasha.

—Así que era una apuesta—Dijo Inuyasha, acariciando falsamente la cabeza de Shippo, mientras por dentro lo quería matar.

— ¿Cómo esta Aome, tonto?—Le dijo descaradamente Shippo, luego de recibir los 5 yens de Miroku.

—No le digas así Shippo, recuerda, por más que una persona sea tal cosa, no debes decir que lo es—Le dijo mientras todos estaban dentro del departamento.

— ¿¡Que quisiste decir!?—Dijo amenazante Inuyasha, luego Miroku se apartó.

—Nada, nada—Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Inuyasha.

—Bueno, Inuyasha, Miroku, basta. —Dijo Mioga.

— ¿Qué paso ahora?—Pregunto sin ganas Inuyasha.

—Venía a dejar a Shippo, solamente eso y a ver que tú y Aome aun sigan vivos—Dijo Mioga, con una sonrisa.

—Ahora Aome estará a salvo de ti—Shippo enfrento a Inuyasha, siendo más pequeño.

— ¿Quién era, Inuyasha?—pregunto levantada Aome, tenía todo el pelo revuelto e Inuyasha no tardo en reírse.

— ¡Aome, que bueno que estés bien!—dijo Shippo corriendo a abrazarla, pero luego vio la cara de susto de Inuyasha.

— ¿¡De que te ríes!?—pregunto molesta.

—Yo, de nada, nada—Dijo temeroso.

—Dejen de discutir par de niños—Le dijo Shippo, metiéndose en la pelea. Mientras los tres discutían, Shippo, Inuyasha y Aome, Miroku y Mioga empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

—Lo importante es que la salvo, estaba con migo cuando lo llamaron y no dudo en ir a buscarla—Dijo Miroku, mientras miraba a los tres que discutían.

—Sí, siempre fue así, aunque…—Pero Mioga se callo

—Siempre, explícame—Le dijo Miroku, curioso.

—Mejor en otra parte, no veo lo malo de contarte, mientras guardes el secreto. —Nosotros nos vamos, chicos—Aviso Mioga, pero no le hicieron caso. Así Mioga y Miroku se fueron a la casa de Mioga, donde una mujer los recibió amablemente. Luego se sentaron en una mesa y la mujer les trajo te.

—Gracias—Dijo Miroku.

—Bueno, será mejor que te cuente. Todo ocurrió hace 4 años.


	11. Hace cuatro años

Aome e Inuyasha eran dos actores de mi obra, una versión de Romeo y Julieta, precisamente ellos interpretaban esos papeles. Eran chicos y Vivian peleándose todo el tiempo, pero ambos seguían los pasos de sus parientes, Inuyasha de Sesshomaru y Aome de su padre que hacía tiempo había fallecido. Como sus familias eran amigas se conocían desde niños y cuando empezaron a trabajar para mí, se pusieron de novios, pero aun así, se peleaban.

El último día de ensayo de la obra de teatro estaba peleando más que en todos los ensayos que teníamos por semana.

Flash Back

—_Una vez más niños—Grito un hombre no lo bastante viejo._

— _¡No somos ningunos niños!—Gritaron irrespetuosamente los dos chicos, no tan niños._

—_No me falten el respeto y sigan—Le dijo el hombre._

— _¡Oh! ¡Romeo, Rom…!—Dijo la chica interrumpida._

— _¿¡Seguro te gusta Romeo, verdad!?—Le pregunto el chico de cabellos azabache y ojos chocolates._

—_Ahí van de nuevo—Dijo rendido el hombre—Mejor los dejamos Shoga, cuando dejen de pelearse seguimos con el ensayo._

—_De acuerdo Mioga._

_Los dos chicos siguieron discutiendo. — ¡Que no me gusta Romeo, tonto!—Dijo dándose la vuelta, la azabache._

— _¡A mí no me engañas!_

—_Pues créete lo que quieras… Inu…—Pero el chico no la dejo terminar y se acercó a ella, eran chicos, pero la realidad era que sentían algo el uno por el otro._

—_Si dices que te gusto, te perdono—Le dijo divertido el chico._

— _¡No!—Se opuso firme._

—_Vamos, Aome—Le dijo el chico lo más sincero que pudo, pero antes de darse un inocente beso un ruido estruendoso los separo…_

Shoga y Mioga se retiraron detrás del escenario, aun podían escuchar a Aome e Inuyasha discutir, pero de pronto se sorprendieron al oír casi mormullos. —Creo que ya pararon, como siempre—Dijo sonriendo Shoga.

—Entonces esperemos unos minutos, recuerdas el otro día, estaban a punto de besarse y se enojaron por que llegamos a irrumpirlos—Dijo el no tan anciano Mioga. Pero un ruido estruendoso los alerto a salir al escenario, viendo a Inuyasha y Aome separados e inconscientes en el piso de este, con parte del techo encima.

Fin Flash Back

— ¿Pero cómo no recuerdan eso?—Pregunto confundido Miroku.

—Es que cuando el techo, que no era un techo, era parte de la escenografía, hizo que cayeran y se golpearan la cabeza los dos, luego de eso quedaron en coma por mucho tiempo, Aome fue la primera en despertar, pero todos notamos algo raro, ya que jamás pregunto por Inuyasha, se acordaba de todo menos del.—Continuo el anciano.

— ¿Y Inuyasha?—Pregunto Miroku.

—Inuyasha, él estuvo más tiempo y al despertar tampoco pregunto por Aome. Aunque Aome fuese la primera en despertar estuvo mucho tiempo, más tiempo internada en la clínica, por eso es claustrofóbica.

—La verdad, que es increíble, nunca me imaginé algo así, pero hay que todavía no entiendo. —Antes de continuar, Miroku fue interrumpido por Mioga.

—Quiere saber el propósito de la novela ¿Cierto?—Le confirmo éxito Mioga—Bueno, lo hice para que estén juntos y logren acordarse el uno del otro, supongo que lo lograre ya que tiene que ser pareja, tengo la esperanza de que algo recuerden, aunque recuerdan con sus acciones.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunto Miroku, mientras terminaba su te.

—Inuyasha siempre fue protector con Aome, desde niños y ahora también lo es. Aome siempre se hizo la fuerte, por él, por puro orgullo también. Ambos conservan sus mismas costumbres sin recordarse, a eso me refiero. Lo note la primera vez que los presente como los protagonistas de la novela, al mirarse y empezar a pelearse de inmediato.

— ¿Y Shippo?—Pregunto Miroku.

—Bueno Shippo, es fundamental, para que a veces olviden sus peleas y se comporten, sabiendo que es un niño, además él es igual a ellos de alguna manera y creo que los ayuda bastante.

—Eso es verdad—afirmo sonriendo Miroku. —Pero aun no me dices todo—Cambio el tema Miroku—Lo de hace 4 años, no fue un accidente, ¿O no es así?

—No, no lo fue, alguien saboteo la escenografía intencionalmente, pero a los culpables nunca los atraparon.

—Mi esposo, está en lo cierto, jamás encontraron a los saboteadores—Dijo la mujer llamada Shoga, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Hay alguien más que sepa todo esto?

—Sí, la familia de Aome e Inuyasha, y algunos de los actores, Koga Okami, Kikyo Miko y Sesshomaru el hermano de Inuyasha y Shippo ya que sus padres le contaron. La prensa no lo sabe, ya que luego del accidente, Aome e Inuyasha siguieron trabajando y así se hicieron populares, más Inuyasha. —Así Mioga y Miroku siguieron hablando de lo que ocurrió hace cuatro años, con Aome e Inuyasha.

Por otro lugar de Tokio, en un gran, no tan grande, departamento, tres personas habían dejado de discutir y dos de esas tres personas llevaban casia la fuerza a la tercera, para que se recueste. —Que te acuestes, tonta—ordeno Inuyasha a Aome.

—No le digas tonta, así no se acostara ¿Cierto Aome?—Dijo Shippo.

—Pero no quiero, porque se pusieron de acuerdo—Rendida se quejó.

—Es por tu bien—Al unísono le dijeron, Inuyasha y Shippo.

Una semana paso luego de que Aome fuera rescatada por Inuyasha, ya era la hora de volver a grabar, pero Aome no se sentía muy segura, mientras Shippo y en especial Inuyasha trataban de animarla, para que se levante (Y hace una semana la obligaban a quedarse acostada).

Mientras los tres iniciaban una nueva discusión, alguien toco el timbre de la puerta— ¡Yo voy!—Gritaron los tres y así lo hicieron, casi en carrera llegaron a la puerta, todo despeinados. El que había tocado el timbre era Mioga y quedo sorprendido ante el estado que traían, Inuyasha, Shippo y Aome. Los tres de dieron paso para que entren. —Justo en este momento íbamos a grabar—Salto Inuyasha, pero antes de que Aome se negara, Mioga hablo.

—No, hoy no van a grabar. Hoy van a salir los tres juntos de paseo, aquí les traigo boletos para el cine, tiene dos horas para cambiarse e ir—Mioga sonrió y les entrego tres boletos. —Bueno, adiós. Vengo en dos horas a buscarlos niños—Así Mioga se fue, dejando a los tres mosqueteros sin entender.

Luego de una hora los tres estaban cambiados y arreglados, pero Aome no se encontraba muy contenta, iría por que no tendría la presión de grabar, pero no se encontraba de ánimos, Inuyasha lo noto y empezó a cargosearla, luego salir corrido del baño por Shippo. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama, pero Aome no lo miro y eso le molesto, acercándose más a ella, Aome se apartó y él se acercó más, así hasta que Aome cayó en el piso e Inuyasha encima de ella, pero logro pararse en sus manos para no aplastarla. —Hola, tonta—Le dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo, luego se miraron y se fueron acercando cada vez más y más, logrando un roce de labios. Inuyasha la beso, dulcemente, logrando un movimiento de labios combinado y amoroso.

—Sino te apuras, lo vuelvo hacer—Le susurro Inuyasha, luego sonrió y la ayudo a levantarse, pero en ese momento, Aome lo beso al él.

Ambos se abrazaron y se siguieron besando, pero Inuyasha perdió el control y bajo sus besos hasta el cuello de Aome, pero ella lo freno y le susurro en el oído—Ahora no—Adivinando la intención de Inuyasha, entonces el volvió a besarla en la boca, pero cuando lo quiso hacer de vuelta, Shippo salió del baño, pero el no noto nada raro. Luego de un rato llego Mioga y toco el timbre, Inuyasha abrió la puerta—Bueno, nos vamos niños.

— ¿Niños?—Se preguntaron Inuyasha y Aome, ya que era la segunda vez en el día que les decía así.

—Ustedes se lo merecen, el comportamiento de ambos es de niños—Les dijo riendo Mioga, entonces Aome e Inuyasha alzaron una ceja.

Shippo, Inuyasha y Aome tomaron un abrigo y salieron, se subieron al auto de Mioga, pero una pelea se inició, cuando Inuyasha miraba todo el tiempo a Aome, haciéndole muecas tontas y eso la molesto.—Primero es romántico y luego un tonto—Pensó, agarrándole de la oreja.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Suelta, suelta!—Le dijo y ella lo hizo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto Mioga.

—Nada, nada, no dejes de mirar el camino—Dijo Aome. Inuyasha todo el viaje le sacaba la lengua y ella lo agarraba fuerte de la oreja, mientras Mioga, observaba todo por el espejo retrovisor y Shippo lamentaba el comportamiento de ambos. Cuando llegaron al cine, los cuatro bajaron, e Inuyasha y Aome dejaron de pelear, cuando mioga le pidió que lo acompañe a comprar.

Cuando Shippo e Inuyasha se quedaron solos, Shippo le propuso algo. —Inuyasha.

— ¿¡Que!?—Pregunto de mala gana.

—Te acuerdas de lo que mi tío me enseño, esa estrategia para conseguir chicas.

—Eh, si claro, pero no va a funcionar.

—Ahora no está Aome para, impedírtelo. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

—Ha, está bien. —Dijo Inuyasha.

— ¿No vas a apostar?—Pregunto Shippo.

—Ok ¿Cuánto?

—100 Yens, ni más ni menos y sin trampa.

—Feh, de acuerdo. —Inuyasha y Shippo se acercaron a una linda chica. Pero para la mala suerte de Inuyasha, la chica le grito, cuando lo vio.

— ¡Hayyy! ¡Tú eres Taisho Inuyasha!—Grito la chica, entonces Shippo se apartó y empezó a reírse, cuando llegaron Mioga y Aome, los cuales se quedaron observando a Inuyasha, quien estaba firmando un autógrafo.

—Jajaja… ¿Cuánto aposto Shippo?—Pregunto Aome, la cual se imaginaba.

—100 yens que seguro no me pagara—Dijo Shippo cruzado de brazos.

—Ya no te rías, niña—Le dijo serio, inuyasha a Aome

—Ya basta, vamos a ver la película. —Dijo Mioga.

Luego de eso, Inuyasha se quedó callado en toda la noche, vieron la película en paz, la cual era de aventura. A la hora de volver, Shippo tuvo que ser cargado por Mioga, ya que se había quedado dormido, mientras Aome e Inuyasha empezaron a discutir, porque se derramaron gaseosa. Mientras Mioga acomodaba a Shippo en el asiento trasero de su auto, le empezó a sonar el teléfono—Oigan, niños ¿Podrían contestar mi teléfono?—Así llamo la atención de los dos, inuyasha fue quien contesto.

—Ya se lo que ocurrió hace cuatro años, con Taisho e Higurashi, mejor cuídalos Mioga, tal vez vuelva a suceder—Dijo una vos que no dio tiempo a hablar a Inuyasha, quien quedó mudo.

— ¿Hace cuatro años?—Se preguntó Inuyasha, luego de que la persona cortara la llamara. Llamo la atención de Mioga, tanto como de Aome, en especial Mioga. — ¿Quién era inuyasha?—Pregunto Mioga, pero inuyasha no respondió.

— ¿Si quien era y… cuatro años?—Eso le hizo recordar algo a Aome, lo cual antes había dejado en el pasado, su pasado.


	12. A la luz

Mioga llevo a Shippo, Inuyasha y Aome de regreso. A Inuyasha le toco cargar con Shippo que estaba dormido en hora que no era para dormir, pero no le molesto. Del llamado que contesto y acerca de eso de hace cuatro años no dijo más nada, pero Aome se veía muy perturbada con ese asunto, quedando algo distraída con el regreso. Al llegar solo se fue a acostar e Inuyasha se quedó solo extrañándola y no solo a ella a Shippo, pero que iba hacer.

Fue directamente a la cama, no se cambió ni nada, solo se acostó como estaba, soñando lo de hace cuatro años. Inuyasha entro a la habitación, pero la encontró dormida y solo se quedó a su lado observándola, quedando más encantado con ella. Acaricio su mejilla que estaba tibia, luego su sedoso cabello y la beso, le robo un beso, no pudo resistirse y lo hizo, luego se acostó junto con ella, quedándose dormido mientras la seguía observando.

Sueño de Aome

No podía creerlo, estaba en esa fastidiosa cama de hospital, sentía que se ahogaba, quería irse, pero hacia poco había despertado y apenas tenía fuerza. Cada tanto la enfermera con la orden del doctor la hacía dormir y al despertarse empezaba a recordar cada vez menos, ya no escuchaba aquel estruendoso ruido del techo de la escenografía, pero ella quería ver a su acompañante y no podía. Al dormir empezaba a olvidar todo, de apoco, cada vez más y más.

Ya esa persona, su misterioso acompañante era una figura borrosa y por más que intentara traerlo a sus recuerdos no lo lograba. Cuando estaba despierta, en determinado momento venían personas a visitarlas, la llamaban Aome, su nombre, pero ella no sabía quiénes eran. Una le decía hija, no podía recordar a su mama, pero sentía que aquella mujer con cara de dolor lo era y fingía reconocerla, luego venia un niño no tan chico, que apenas le decía hermana y ella fingía conocerlo.

Podía recordar que le gustaba actuar y al parecer era bastante buena en eso. También fingía no querer saber sobre la persona dueña de aquella figura de sus recuerdos, ya que temía que así descubrirán que no recordaba a nadie. ¿Por qué me gusta actuar? Se preguntó una vez y recordó a su padre, pero a nadie más, ahora ya sabía por qué le gustaba la actuación.

Los días fueron una tortura, ya no sabía que era real o no, pasaba mucho tiempo dormida a causa de su reciente enfermedad, claustrofobia. Pero un día muy especial llego, pudo salir al fin de esa habitación, que la veía demasiado chica, para ir a una habitación que no reconocía, pero podía darse cuenta de que era la suya, seguramente en su casa y otra vez fingía que la reconocía—Mi habitación—Dijo en un suspiro.

Con el pasar del tiempo se acostumbró a fingir y se acostumbró a su familia "Nueva" eso era para ella, aun no los recordaba, pero le salía bastante bien fingir. Unas extrañas chicas venían a visitarla y pudo adivinar que era sus "Fastidiosas amigas" con cariño y también fingió reconocerlas. Al tiempo un hombre mayor le propuso actuar nuevamente, no sabía quién era, pero sentía que debía confiar en el… Mioga y así empezó su fama actuando, hasta que conoció al fastidioso de Inuyasha. Alguna vez llego a pensar que su hermano era más lindo y quería estar con él, pero ella quería en verdad estar al lado del fastidio llamado Inuyasha.

Su sueño, que era más recuerdos que un sueño de repente dio un giro, otra vez volvió a ver esa figura que con el tiempo también olvido, pero tenía cara. Solo fue fugaz, pero— ¡Inuyashaa!—Grito al despertarse y casi olvidar que esa figura, tenía la cara de Inuyasha.

Fin sueño de Aome

Inuyasha despertó apenas con el grito de Aome, quien estaba agitada y cuando Inuyasha se reincorporo un poco lo noto, auxiliándola enseguida. Ella se abrazó a él buscando su protección. En ese momento olvido que su figura borrosa tuvo cara y que esa cara era de Inuyasha. Tenía paz en los brazos de Inuyasha y no quería separarse del. — ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada, solo ve y sigue durmiendo—Le dijo amable Inuyasha, Shippo no dijo nada y se fue.

Ella se abrazó más a él, pero no lograba dormirse, el no dudaba en abrazarla más también. — ¿Te encuentras bien…? Aome—Pregunto y ella alzo la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Te preocupo?

—Sí, pero aun no me respondiste.

—Estoy bien, ahora que estoy con tigo lo estoy… Inuyasha—Así ella escondió su cara en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Por otro lado Mioga se quedó pensando en la llamada que le hicieron, pero para su desgracia atendió Inuyasha, no creía que fuera a entender lo de hace cuatro años, pero tanto el como Aome quedaron algo confundidos. Ellos estaban enterados de que sufrieron un accidente hace cuatro años, pero ya con el tiempo lo olvidaron además de olvidarse entre sí por el golpe que recibieron ambos en la cabeza. Solo debía averiguar quién lo llamo, podía ser malo que le cuenten algo a Inuyasha y Aome, así tan de golpe tomándolos por sorpresa, así como si nada.

Mioga llego cansado a su casa, su esposa Shoga lo recibió con su tan acostumbrada taza de té, ella noto la actitud pensativa y de preocupación de Mioga, pero prefirió no preguntar, hasta que el teléfono de la casa sono. —Tu toma él te, yo atendió—Le dijo la mujer y así lo hizo. —hola, diga. —Mioga dio un sorbo a su té y Shoga lo llamo, no tenía buena cara ella.

—Hola Mioga, es urgente, secuestraron a Miroku y lo devolvieron algo maltratado esta tarde. —Le informo la voz masculina.

—Iré enseguida ¿Dónde está?

—En la casa de un amigo…—El hombre le paso la dirección y Mioga se fue volando (No fue literal). El condujo s auto y llego a la dirección que le indicaron, al entrar encontró al amigo de Miroku y a su prometida que lo guio hasta donde estaba este. Cuando entro a la habitación donde estaba Miroku lo vio algo golpeado, pero no parecía de gravedad—Déjanos solos Sango—Ella accedió y los dejos solos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—El hombre que te llamo, no lo pude ver ni reconocer, pero sabe lo de hace un año y no quiere nada bueno con tus "chicos" (Inuyasha y Aome). —Dijo tosiendo y con algo de dificultad, ya que tenía la boca cortada.

— ¿Pero por qué te llevaron a ti?

—Porque sabe que lo sé y mientras mi torturaron por diversión me dijo que cualquiera que lo sepa estará en peligro. No sé qué tan grave puede ser, pero Inuyasha y Aome no van a estar tranquilos por un tiempo.

—Estoy confundido, creo que lo de hace cuatro años no fue un accidente.

—Eso me dijo, y además dijo que lo terminara, que anden con cuidado por que terminara lo de hace cuatro años a como dé lugar. Yo creo que deberías ir a ver como están, sobre todo porque ellos están en compañía de Shippo y de alguna manera está involucrado mi sobrino.

—Eso hare y tu cuídate, adiós Miroku. —Mioga de nuevo se fue volando, se despidió de todos y fue con Inuyasha, Shippo y Aome.

Camino al departamento de Inuyasha

Mioga conducía casi impaciente mientras hacía unos llamados, se notaba nervioso, pero trataba de mirar bien el camino, no quería tener un accidente. Entre todos los llamados que hizo saco cuatro pasajes, en un lugar lejos de Tokio, además de avisar a la familia de todos. —No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, estoy seguro que el causante de ese ya no accidente, no quiere a Aome e Inuyasha, de que le serviría todo esto sino. —Se dijo, luego de unas calles más llego al departamento de Inuyasha y como había tomado la precaución de tener copia de la llave entro.

Shippo dormía en su cama panza arriba, no daba para despertarlo lo haría luego. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ir con Aome e Inuyasha, ya que entro a la habitación y ambos permanecían muy abrazados además de estar dormidos. — ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?—Se preguntó para adentro. —Sera mejor que esta noche duerman y mañana iniciamos en viaje fuera de Tokio.

Cerro la puerta muy despacio, sintiéndose algo contento por que parecían a ver dejado de pelear, se veían realmente bien, como hace cuatro años, antes de ese accidente. Algo de sus planes para que se recuerden estaba funcionando, aunque sea solo la mente y corazón de ambos.


	13. Viaje

Cuando, Shippo, Inuyasha y Aome despertaron, sintieron u rico aroma y ese era del desayuno que preparo Mioga. Inuyasha y Aome quedaron sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban a Mioga, tampoco un desayuno y menos que menos esperaban que cocinase. En silencio y mirándolo raro se sentaron los dos, ya que Shippo se sentó demasiado rápido, pensando solo en las vainillas y el chocolate caliente.

Aome observo el desayuno y recordó que cuando aún vivía con su "Familia" la "Mama" le preparaba el mismo desayuno—_Tu favorito—_Decía y ella fingía que lo era, comía gustosa y su "Mama" Sonreía. No esperaba que Mioga haga lo mismo. —El favorito de los tres. —Dijo, y apenas dio una sonrisa y sentó a desayunar, otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes viejo Mioga?—Pregunto Inuyasha, demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta que era el mismo de Aome y Shippo.

—Esto esta delicioso—Dijo Shippo y enseguida propuso algo a Inuyasha—Te reto a una carrera Inuyasha. —Le dijo.

— ¿Cuál?

—El que termina primero, gana 100 yens.

—Acepto—Así ambos quedaron fuera del mundo, donde aún estaba Mioga y Aome.

—Si mi favorito—Dijo, a pesar de que ya estaba cansada de fingir que lo era. Por esa misma razón y por muchas otras, con su primer trabajo se compró un departamento en Tokio, para vivir sola, lejos de tener que actuar todos los días. Mioga a excepción de inuyasha y Shippo, noto algo mal en la actitud de Aome, quien en verdad no parecía contenta, podía darse cuenta que fingió eso, conocía bien al que actuaba y más cuando era muy sobreactuado, pero no dijo nada y dio un sorbo a su te.

— ¿Mioga?

—Decime Aome.

— ¿A qué se debe esto?

—Termina tu desayuno y luego hablamos entre los cuatro, si—Le dijo y volvió a tomar de su te. Mientras que Shippo e Inuyasha terminaron atragantados, pero empatados. Luego Aome le dio importancia a eso y no dudo en retarlos en especial a Inuyasha.

—Por qué le propones apuestas, si sabes que las acepta, el muy tonto ¡Y tú, te pones a competir con un niño!—Le grito, golpeando su espalda, Inuyasha tosió y no dijo nada.

—No cambian nunca—Pensó Mioga y termino su te.

—No tienes por qué regañarme, no eres mi madre. —inuyasha no tardó en responderle a Aome.

—Si lo fuera, no querría que fueras mi hijo—Le dijo ella.

—Y si tú fueras mi madre, no quisiera que lo fueras.

—Poco me importa.

—Mejor así. —Después de eso no pelearon más y Aome comió su desayuno, el cual le gusto, pero eso no lo noto. Al rato por turnos se bañaron los tres mientras Mioga se reía, al ver la mini pelea que iniciaron, ya que se querían bañar los tres, pero al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha y Shippo podían hacerlo juntos, pero Aome no. —Yo me forme primero—Se quejó Inuyasha.

—Báñate luego con Shippo.

—Yo me quiero bañar con Aome—Dijo Shippo.

—Tú no te bañas con nadie—Le dijo Inuyasha, ya que no permitiría que el se bañe con Aome.

—No, tú te tiene que bañar con Inuyasha, ambos son niños y yo niña y como niña, yo primero—Dijo y entro encerrándose en el baño.

— ¡Oye, abre la puerta, te recuerdo que es mi casa!—Pero ella no le respondió.

—Por qué no la dejan que se bañe tranquila y luego van ustedes niños—Dijo "Niño" Sarcástico por Inuyasha. —Además tiene que empacar.

— ¿Para qué?—Pregunto Inuyasha.

—Saldremos de viaje, algo así como un relajo, luego le digo a Aome, pero que esperan a empacar—Dijo y los mando. —Y no peleen

—El viejo Mioga está muy raro, primero aparece dentro de mi departamento con el desayuno y ahora aparece con eso de un viaje. —Pensó, sin tener más remedio, empezó a empacar algo de su ropa, la mayoría era lo necesario y para cuando termino, Aome salió del baño y antes de que pudieran entrar Inuyasha, Shippo de gano. Aome se rio y el la fulmino con la mirada, luego ella le saco la lengua y se entró a cambiar. Al salir Mioga le dijo lo del viaje, le pareció raro, pero un descanso (Aunque tenga que ser en la compañía de Inuyasha) no le venía mal y para cuando termino de empacar, Shippo salió del baño y entro Inuyasha, quien varios minutos después salió bañado y cambiado.

—Bueno ¿Tiene todo lo necesario?

—Si—Al unísono dijeron los tres.

— ¿Pero a dónde iremos?—Preguntaron a unísono, Aome e Inuyasha.

—Eh, a la isla Kumiai; significa la unión, ya la verán y así se unirán más los tres, seguramente yo por mi parte no es la primera vez que iré. Pero vamos, que se nos hará tarde y yo llevo las maletas—Dijo y así salieron todos, en silencio (Al menos Inuyasha y Aome, quienes seguían sin entender) menos Shippo, que se veía contento.

Todos subieron al auto de Mioga y fueron directo a la estación de trenes, eso los sorprendió aún más a Inuyasha y Aome, pero Shippo se puso más contento. Al subir al tren fueron a su cabina, ya que el tren era para viajes largos y tenían cabinas, donde los pasajeros podían dormir en camas tranquilamente. Mioga los llevo a Shippo e Inuyasha a la cabina que compartirían juntos, mientras que llevo a Aome a la de ella, sola, pero antes le dijo dónde estaría el, el cual también tenía cabina propia.

—Más vale que no mojes la cama, enano—Le dijo a Shippo, le molestaba que haya una para él solo, pero no le serviría de nada quejarse.

— ¡Yo no mojo la cama, tonto!—Dijo entrando primero.

—Tú eres el tonto enano. —Le dijo.

—No armen un escándalo acá, lo harán luego en tu departamento Inuyasha, ahora solo relájense, los vendré a buscar para el almuerzo—Aviso Mioga y se metió a su cabina. Aome hizo lo mismo, pero Inuyasha fue tras de ella y se metió con ella. Shippo se dio cuenta, pero no le molesto, es más cerró la puerta, para que luego no pueda entrar. Mientras que tren comenzaba su marcha, rumbo a Kumiai (La unión).

Como Inuyasha entro a la cabina de Aome detrás de ella, quien se dio cuenta y trato de sacarlo fuera, pero él se opuso. Aome se veía cansada y no quería discutir con Inuyasha, pero la empezó a fastidiar, aunque enseguida noto la actitud de ella y no dudo en preguntar. — ¿Qué te sucede?—Pero antes de que Aome no conteste o le diga nada—Es por el sueño de anoche. —Le dio en el clavo, pero Aome siguió con lo que estaba haciendo lo cual consistía en mirar por la ventana.

—Dile a Mioga que no almorzare—Le dijo seca—Ahora vete, Inuyasha—Le dijo más seca, pero él no se iría ya que no dejaría que ella le ordenara y así como si nada se sentó en la cama que había. Luego se recostó, con sus brazos detrás de la nuca y cerro lo ojos en paz, pero Aome, claro no tardo en estallar.

— ¡Que crees que haces! ¡Te dije que te vayas!—Le grito tirando de él, pero cayó encima. Inuyasha la atrapo con sus brazos y sonrió triunfante, ya que la tenía en su poder.

—Y ahora—Se burló, pero Aome mantenía resistencia y además de una cara fría, que empezaba a molestar a Inuyasha. El giro y la dejo debajo suyo, al miro y trataba de ser suave con ella, pero Aome se resistía. — ¿Tan fría te volviste? Con migo no te sirve actuar, así que no finjas ser tan fría—Le dijo y se acercó a ella, para besarla, pero ella le quiso pegar una cachetada que el esquivo y logro besarla, a lo que Aome quedo rendida. Cuando el beso se acabó, ambos quedaron abrazados en la cama, Inuyasha la abrazaba por detrás y ella se abrazaba a sus brazos, sintiéndose en paz. —Dormí tranquila, yo cuido de tus sueños—Le susurro Inuyasha al oído y Aome cerró los ojos.

—Confió en ti… Inuyasha—musito antes de dormirse e Inuyasha le dio una beso en la cabeza, atrayéndola más contra él. Pero lamentablemente no podía cuidar del sueño de Aome, ya que él se quedó dormido al igual que ella.

Sueño de Inuyasha

Al fin conocería a su compañera, Mioga le había dicho que era muy linda, aun no sabía su nombre, por lo linda supuso que se trataba de Kikyo, pero no quería trabajar con ella nuevamente, pero a lo mejor era por esa razón que Mioga aún no le decía de quien se trataba. Había empezado a sudar, con el frio que hacía y el ya sudaba, además de tener calor.

No aguanto y fue a preguntar a Mioga si era Kikyo. Hacia media hora que estaba en su oficina y ya no lo soportaba, no quería trabajar con ella nuevamente. Salió como un rayo, mal, ya que en su salida choco con una chica, quien no dudo en reclamarle— ¡Ten más cuidado!—Le grito la chica.

— ¡No tiene por qué gritar niña!—le grito él.

— ¡Tu serás el niño y permiso, niño!—Le grito ella y fue a la oficina de Mioga, para luego ir Mioga detrás de ella. Pero Inuyasha lo paro.

—No voy a trabajar con esta niña ¿O sí?

—Veo que ya se conocen—Dijo Mioga, casi suspirando, esperando que no se peleen a la primera. —Mejor entra—Le dijo a Inuyasha y así estaban los tres adentro de la oficina. Pero entre la chica e Inuyasha, no se miraban, estaban a distancia y cruzados de brazos mirando para otro lado. —Creo que ya no hará falta que diga, que ustedes trabajaran juntos ¿Verdad?

— ¡Quee! ¡Yo con este tonto!—Se quejó la chica.

—Por favor Aome.

— ¡Aome! ¿¡Vos sos Aome Higurashi!? ¿Estás seguro Mioga? Dijiste que era linda y tengo entendido que Aome Higurashi es linda y ella para nada, te estafaron—Dijo Inuyasha, pero por dentro la veía hermosa, más que cualquier otra.

—Es una gran oportunidad para ambos, pero si prefieren pelearse, entonces busco a otros—Dijo Mioga, decepcionado.

— ¡No!—Al unísono exclamaron Inuyasha y Aome.

—Prefiero no perder esta oportunidad, aunque tenga que trabajar con ella, aparte ya estoy acá—Dijo Inuyasha.

—Opino igual, a la fuerza, pero pienso igual. —Dijo Aome, un poco más tranquila.

—Entonces este es el contrato, le leen bien y luego firma, si aún están de acuerdo en trabajar juntos.

Al otro día, Inuyasha llego con su contrato firmado, ni siquiera lo había leído, no me importo, ya que quedo encantado, hipnotizado con la belleza de Aome y a él le gustaban las chicas lindas y Aome podía ser una excepción, a pesar de ser como era, podía cambiarla y hacerla como él quiera.

Cuando todos se volvieron a reunir en la oficina de Mioga al otro día, Aome había firmado el contrato también, Inuyasha no sabía que Aome tampoco lo leyó, algo, pero lo firmo por alguna razón que él y Mioga desconocían. Ambos se espantaron al leerlo, ya que al final terminaron confesándolo y al saber que tenían que actuar además en la vida real, como pareja, al igual que en la novela, no lo podían creer, pero el contrato estaba firmado y ya nada podían hacer.

Al poco tiempo empezaron la grabaciones, el elenco estaba formado por ellos como la pareja protagonista, también estaban los antagonistas, Kikyo Miko, Koga Okami, Ayame y el hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru Taisho y demás. Inuyasha disfrutaba tener que besar a Aome, le gustaba y más cuando ella hacia señal de asco, cuando en realidad, eso ella lo fingía y él lo sabía, sabía que a ella le gustaba. —Inuyasha… Inuyasha… despierta…

Fin del sueño de Inuyasha

Aome sacudía a Inuyasha, moviéndose entre los brazos del, quien la sujetaba aún más, le gustaba, pero él ya se estaba yendo demasiado. — ¿¡Que sucede!?—Pregunto molesto, entre el sueño y la realidad.

—Me sujetas fuerte inuyasha—Le dijo ella, dándose la vuelta al fin, ya que el disminuyo su abrazo.

—Quédate así un poco más—Le dijo el, besando su nariz.

—Mira ya es de noche, ni siquiera hemos almorzado, tonto.

—Por decirme tonto, te mereces un castigo.

— ¿Cuál?

—Este—Y la beso, justo cuando tocaron la puerta.


	14. Llegamos

— ¡Ya llegamos, Inuyasha, Aome!—Dijo Mioga, logrando que ambos se separaran, mientras que Inuyasha quedo insatisfecho por el beso, quería besarla más tiempo, pero la campana (Mioga) los interrumpió. — ¡Los esperamos aquí fuera!-Continuo, mientras que Aome se acomodaba su ropa toda arrugada e Inuyasha la miraba de reojo. Eso le molesto, ya que no era el momento para ese tipo de miradas y lo miro fulminándolo.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?—Se atrevió a preguntar Inuyasha. Ella lo fulmino aún más y finalmente estallo.

— ¿¡Como que por qué!? ¡No vuelvas a entrar así, en el lugar donde duermo!—Le grito enojada y salió de la cabina cruzándose muy enfadada con Mioga y Shippo. Mioga no pregunto nada, Shippo menos, pero Inuyasha la siguió. Cuando todos estaban fuera del tren Mioga cargo las maletas de todos a un carrito y pudo ver a lo lejos a Aome e Inuyasha, quienes miraban hacia arriba en el techo que tapaba el cielo. Estaba un tanto alejado el uno del otro, pero hacían lo mismo. Mioga los llamo— ¡Inuyasha, Aome vámonos!—Ellos se acercaron a él sin decir nada y se fueron todos.

— ¿Qué sucede Aomecita?—Pregunto el curioso Shippo.

—Es que me caen muy mal las personas que entran a donde no les corresponde—Dijo mirando sarcásticamente a Inuyasha, quien se dio por aludido.

—Hablemos de personas que no caen mal, Shippo como las nenas insoportables que siempre estarán solas—Dijo el, caminando dos pasos adelantado de Aome. Ella acelero y el también, mientras eran mirados por lo lamentados, Mioga y Shippo.

—Ya no peleen—Dijo Mioga, pero justo vio a la persona que esperaba que los buscaran. Era una joven muy hermosa que llamo la atención de Inuyasha, quien dejó de lado su pelea con Aome, quien noto la mirada de Inuyasha hacia la chica teniendo celos.

Aquella chica tenía el cabello largo y rojo, sus ojos eran claros. Vestía sencilla pero formal, dejando ver sus largas piernas a causa de su pollera, además de que era alta, tal vez más que Aome. La chica miro a Inuyasha y sonrió, cuando miro a Aome (Quien hacía notar bastante su cara de enojo, ante la babeada de Inuyasha por ella) también sonrió. —Cuanto tiempo tío, Mioga—Dijo y lo abrazo, luego ella fue abrazada por Shippo.

—Hola sobrina nueva—Dijo y la chica rio.

— ¿Si queres puedo ser tu tío?—Pregunto descaradamente Inuyasha, pero luego sintió un dolor. — ¿¡Que haces, tonta!?

—Creo que te hace falta una madre que te ponga límites—Le dijo, cruzada de brazos.

— ¡No me vuelvas a pellizcar!—Le reclamo él.

— ¡Y tú no vuelvas a ser grosero!

—Creo que se puso celosa—Dijo Shippo a Mioga y él lo confirmo con la cabeza. La chica prefirió decir un "Hola" a Aome.

—Bueno, ya no peleen de nuevo. Quiero presentarles a mi sobrina, Natsumi, sus padres son los dueños del hotel donde vamos, que está a metros de la playa—Informo Mioga. El saco las maletas del carrito que se lo llevo personal de la estación y junto con Natsumi salieron y se subieron a un auto.

Aome había abierto la ventana y como Shippo le gano a Inuyasha y se sentó del lado de la otra ventana, quedo molesto en el medio. No tenía mejor cosa para entretenerse que molestar a Aome. Estaba tranquilamente mirando por la ventana y el empezó a tocarla, luego miraba a un lado.

—Es muy bonita tu sobrina Mioga—Dijo Shippo, quien le toco justo detrás de Natsumi, ya que Mioga conducía. Inuyasha seguía molestando a Aome.

—Miren, ahí es…—Pero Mioga no termino, ya que un ruido seco se escuchó, alcanzaron a ver a Inuyasha con la cara marcada. Luego el salió del auto siguiendo a Aome.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunto Mioga.

Afuera

— ¡Por qué me molestas siempre, tonto!

—No es mi problemas que te cruce justo en el camino de mis dedos—Le dijo sin cuidado.

— ¡Te odio!—Le grito Aome, no quería hacerlo, pero por alguna razón a Inuyasha eso no le cayó bien, podía decirle que no diga eso, pero Mioga, Shippo y Natsumi salieron del auto, preguntando si todo estaba bien, ninguno respondió. Cuando entraron al hotel divisaron la playa a lo lejos, ya que la mayoría de las paredes eran de vidrios. Inuyasha y Aome seguían sin decir y decirse nada.

—Mejor llevo esto y ustedes seguro tendrán hambre—Dijo Mioga.

—Yo no tengo, gracias. Mejor iré a dormir.

—Como quieras.

—Seguime, tu habitación está en el primer piso—dijo Natsumi y cargo la maleta que le dio Mioga, siendo luego seguida por Aome.

—La de ustedes está en el segundo piso. Ambos los siguieron y descubrieron que compartirían la habitación, a Inuyasha ya le daba igual, le preocupaba la actitud de Aome, quería verla, pero tampoco deseaba otra cachetada.

Más tarde esa noche, Inuyasha espero que Shippo se quedara dormido y se fue, que tan difícil seria encontrar la habitación de Aome. Bajo por las escaleras, había ascensor pero mejor las escaleras. Cuando bajo la vio justo salir de su habitación y la tomo por sorpresa. Antes de que Aome pegara un grito nada mejor que taparle la boca pero con un beso. —Inu… ya… sha—Entre beso dijo Aome y se abrazó a él, le gustaba mucho que la besara y más de sorpresa. Ya no se sentía enojada, ni si quiera sabia porque estaba enojada, pero los besos de Inuyasha eran el mejor antídoto para todo. La dirigió hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta con un pie, Aome seguía rendida ante el e Inuyasha rendido a querer estar con Aome otra vez.

La llevo hasta la cama que había en la habitación, sin dejar caer mucho su peso encima de ella, siguió besándola más y más, hasta saciarse de ella. Beso su cuello apartando los cabellos de Aome, bajo hasta su hombro y beso por encima de la remera de Aome, sin pedir permiso metió una mano dentro de esa remera, acariciando el vientre de Aome, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias de Inuyasha. Se aventuró a ir a sus senos, pero Aome lo detuvo e hizo que subiera—Sigue besándome o te corro—Le dijo, no amenazante, estaba muy tranquila, entonces Inuyasha la beso de nuevo en los labios, pero seguía acariciando el vientre de ella.

Aome profundizo el beso, sujetando a Inuyasha de la nuca y haciendo su cabeza hacia abajo. Luego adentro su lengua en la boca de Inuyasha y se dieron acaricias el uno al otro. Otra vez Inuyasha se tentó y quiso subir con su mano, pero dudo y trato de controlarse, rompió el beso para tomar aire y luego fue nuevamente al cuello de Aome al menos eso podía, quiso intentar algo mas y chupo ligeramente la oreja de Aome, pero ella se retorció un poco por los cosquilleos. Subió de nuevo a sus labios y le dio un beso, luego la miro, miro esos ojos chocolates que algo escondían y pregunto. —Aome ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?—Acaricio su mejilla y la beso.

— ¿Cuándo?—Pregunto desentendida.

—Es de mala educación, responder a una pregunta con otra, tonta—Le dijo besándola de nuevo. —Hablo de… ¿Por qué estabas tan enojada y algo fría?—Pregunto.

—Ya ni lo recuerdo y tú eres el tonto—Le dijo ella, era verdad ya no lo recordaba, desde que Inuyasha la beso olvido todo lo que le afectaba.

—Bah, como quieras…—Le dijo y le dio un beso más largo, dándose caricias ambos con las manos. Inuyasha acariciaba su brazo de arriba a abajo delicadamente y Aome su larga cabellera. Al pasar el tiempo, dejaron de besarse y permanecían abrazados, mirando por el gran ventanal que tenía las cortinas abiertas. Aome se levantó y fue a mirar por él, acompañada de Inuyasha, ambos disfrutaron de la vista del mal que estaba un tanto lejos, hasta que a Inuyasha se le ocurrió algo. — ¿Quieres ir?—Le susurro en el oído, abrazándola por detrás.

— ¡Sí!—Afirmo feliz. —Así salieron ambos, rumbo a la playa.

Como Mioga y su sobrina aún estaban despiertos, vieron salir a Inuyasha y Aome. Los vieron también a lo lejos, cuando llegaron a la playa, donde Aome corría a Inuyasha, sin poder alcanzarlo.

—Siguen siendo los mismos, lástima que no se recuerden—Dijo ella, con varias carpetas de oficina en la mano.

—Claro, pero están más grandes.

—Y más tontos—Dijo Shippo. —SE van solos a la playa y no me invitan—Dijo el, yendo directo a la playa, pero la sobrina de Mioga lo detuvo.

—Tu quédate, mejor ayúdame, ya que mañana llegan clientes—Le dijo y Shippo no tenía por qué decir no.

—No mejor ayúdame a mi—Mioga salto.

—Sabes que Mioga, tengo mucho sueño, que descansen—Así se fue casi corriendo. Subió por el ascensor, mientras que Aome e Inuyasha desaparecieron de la vista de Mioga y su sobrina. Luego escucharon gritos.

—¡Por qué me entierras! ¡Ya no lo hagas tonta, déjame!—Ese era Inuyasha.

—¡Te atrape y esa era la apuesta! ¡Tenia que enterrarte en la arena! ¡Deudor!—Esa era Aome.

**Al día siguiente**

Aome de despertó y estiro en la gran cama de la habitación del hotel. Pero al estirarse sintió algo o más bien alguien en la cama además de ella, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Inuyasha, durmiendo tranquilamente. Tenía su ropa toda arrugada, al igual que la de ella y ambos aún tenían resto de arena. Sin pensarlo se abrazó a Inuyasha de costado ya que permanecía boca arriba, no pasaron segundos y él se encargó de arrimarla más, abrazándola también. Mientras que el sol entraba por el gran ventanal ellos se durmieron como la noche anterior después de llegar de playa.

No durmieron muchos tiempo ya que la puerta fue tocada varias veces y cuando al fin se despertaron Inuyasha no quería y seguía abrazando a Aome, ella quiso zafarse de él, ya que no querían que los vieran así tan, como una pareja, pero Inuyasha de perezoso se durmió de nuevo y al intentar despertarlo lo asusto, este la soltó pero rodo por la cama, golpeando su cabeza en la madera que recubría el piso de la habitación. — ¡Inuyasha!—Grito Aome, ya que sintió el ruido del golpe, pero vio que él se frotaba la cabeza, no estaba inconsciente.

—A… ome—Dijo viniéndole imágenes a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Entro preguntando el preocupado de Mioga, Aome se puso roja, pero se preocupaba por Inuyasha.

— ¿Estas bien Inuyasha?

—Si pequeña—Le dijo, frotándose aún la cabeza y sin entender muchas cosas, luego miro a Mioga.

— ¡Parece que estas muy bien, pequeña!—Le dijo ella enojada, no tenía por qué decirle así. — ¡Maldición, parece como si hubiese despertado de un gran sueño! ¡Estoy muy confundido! ¿Qué sucedió Mioga?—Pero este no dijo palabra alguna y recordó. Recordó que cuando Aome e Inuyasha estaban juntos él le decía pequeña, pero cuando no estaban peleando.


	15. Un dia

—Ya llame un médico, tío—Dijo, Natsumi. —En media hora llega—Luego se retiró, dejando a Inuyasha y Mioga a solas, en la habitación de Aome.

— ¿Por qué se fue, Aome?—Pregunto confundido Inuyasha, sentía que tenía a dos personas distintas, ocupando su cuerpo. —Me siento extraño, es como si fuera dos personas. La del pasado y la de ahora.

—Entonces recuerdas todo, ya veo, sé que no estás jugando—Afirmo Mioga.

—Es todo muy raro, aún hay cosas que no entiendo ¿Pero Aome no me recuerda, eso es así?

—Sí, antes tu tampoco, pero lo raro es que…

—Siempre recordé a mi familia ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué no a Aome!—Se retó, tratando de levantarse, pero le dolía la cabeza.

—Aome está de la misma manera, no te preocupes tanto, ya vendrá y te revisara el médico, fue un golpe de nada, pero recordaste todo de vuelta y me alegra.

—Quiero ir ver a Aome—Dijo el, pero Mioga lo detuvo. De repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe, apareciendo Aome.

— ¿¡Ya está mejor!?—Pregunto de mal humor.

—No te preocupes…

— ¡No me preocupo!

—Como sea, ya vendrá el médico y lo revisara. —Inuyasha no sabía que decir o hacer y prefirió quedarse donde estaba.

—Mejor iré a esperar al médico—Dijo, ya que quería dejarlos solos, tal vez Inuyasha recupero la memoria temporalmente y quería que disfrute de ella. Todo podía pasar, ya que cuando descubrieron que no se acordaban el uno al otro, el medico de ese entonces lo informo. Se quedaron solos, Inuyasha no se movía, no respiraba, no hablaba, parecía estar muerto, hasta que Aome hablo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, verdad?—Le pregunto, sentándose a su lado y tocando con delicadeza su frente. Inuyasha cogió su mano y la beso, luego se acercó a Aome y beso sus labios.

—Sí, solo bésame—Le dijo y se dijo por dentro—Recuerdo desde el primer día que te conocí por segunda vez, recuerdo lo que sentí por vos sin recordarte y lo que hicimos cuando te rescate. Pero me siento tan confundido, no sé si te amo porque te conozco de antes o por eso y haberte conocido sin recordarte. —Dejo sus pensamientos, paro el beso y pregunto algo a Aome— ¿Te quedas acá con migo?—Pregunto. A Aome le extraño su actitud, pero no tenía por qué negarse si se lo pedía de esa manera.

—Si—Le afirmo e Inuyasha la beso de nuevo dándole un abrazo.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste pequeña?—Pregunto ella.

—Por qué eso eres para…—Pero Aome no lo dejo terminar y salto de repente.

— ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Solo eres un embustero!—Le reclamo— ¡No vuelvas a besarme, tonto!—Y se fue.

— ¡Espera, no te…!—Pero ella no lo escucho— ¡Maldición, ya se enfadó!—Se dijo, pero cuando intento levantarse, llego Mioga con el médico.

—No quiero saber que paso, siempre están peleando, no cambian más, sin o con memoria—Dijo, luego el medico se acercó a Inuyasha. O recibió completo, no decía una palabra e Inuyasha se impacientaba, luego finalmente el medico hablo.

—Lamento decirlo, pero esto durara un día… —Guardo sus instrumentos y continuo, justo cuando Aome empezó a escuchar del otro lado de la puerta—Solo te queda un día…—Aome quedo impactada, pensando lo peor, no le quedaba bien claro todo, pero se sintió mal, desmayándose.

— ¿Y ese ruido?—Pregunto Inuyasha, quien sintió la necesidad de levantarse, y lo hizo, al abrir la puerta vio a Aome, preocupándose muchísimo. El la cargo y la llevo a la cama, intento hacer que se despierte, pero ella no reaccionaba, entonces el medico la reviso.

—Estará bien, no se preocupes, solo déjenla descansar y tú también hazlo. Mioga acompaño al médico e Inuyasha se quedó con Aome, viéndola dormir, siempre le gusto verla dormir, se recostó a su lado y se preguntó ¿Por qué se desmayó?

Al poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió, dando vista de Natsumi; la sobrina de Mioga. Ella traía una bandeja con comida, para dos personas, Aome e Inuyasha. —Me alivia un poco que también no te haya recordado a ti, además de Aome—Dijo el, ya que tanto como Aome e Inuyasha ya la conocían, pero no se acordaban y menos Aome.

—Creo que si te hace sentir un poco aliviado, ahora come y luego dale a Aome, pero no peleen—Dijo ella y se retiró, cuando Aome despertó de golpe, gritando…

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿No te queda un día de vida o sí?—Pregunto, tacándolo muy preocupada, quería cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

— ¿De qué hablas, pequeña?—Pregunto el, tocando la frente de Aome.

— ¡No me digas pequeña! ¿Pero no te queda un día de vida?

—Te digo pequeña de cariño ¿Y cómo que me queda un día de vida?

— ¿Cariño?... Es que… yo escuche que le medico dijo que; Solo te queda un día…— ¿Por qué actúa así?—Se preguntó Aome, ya que Inuyasha era más cariñoso que de costumbre.

—Ah… no escuchaste bien o te confundiste, Jajaja… tonta, el doctor me reconoció y le quise agradecer actuando juntos—Dijo el, más alegre de lo normal, luego se rasco la cabeza.

—Hum, tu eres el tonto… además ¿Por qué te reconoció a ti solo?—Pregunto, mirando a un lado y sospechando. Luego Inuyasha la dio vuelta y el beso suave.

— ¿Queres comer? La sobrina de Mioga trajo esto para los dos.

—Los dos juntos… ¿Qué gano a cambio?—La beso de nuevo.

—Ha… un beso y otro—Dijo, dándole besos. Finalmente terminaron comiendo juntos, pero Inuyasha noto algo raro en Aome, ya que reconocía la comida y sabía que era la preferida de Aome, pero ella no parecía comer con mucho entusiasmo como lo recordaba. La miro de reojo sin que ella lo notara, no lo hizo y observaba como comía con desagrado, pero actuando que le gustaban, eso lo notaba, aunque no muy bien. Luego de comer, el mismo hizo la bandeja aun lado y se acercó a Aome, muy cerca, pero ella no se puso incomoda.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—Pregunto. Se había puesto muy romántico con ella, dejándola perdida sin poder resistirse, mientras la abrazo y beso, hasta que le propuso algo. — ¿Quieres ir a la playa?

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Quieres o no?

— ¿Pero por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia?

—Por la misma razón, motivo y circunstancia; de pasar el día con la más linda de todo el mundo. —Aome toco su frente de nuevo y se paró, recobrando su control.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú no eres así, generalmente eres un idiota, desconsiderado, aprovechado, orgulloso y egoísta—Le reprocho. Entonces Inuyasha recordó.

Flash Back

Cuando había sucedido "El accidente" él se había olvidado de Aome, jamás pregunto por ella y Aome hizo mismo, ninguno se mencionó y si se habían olvidado. Inuyasha había olvidado a Aome, como a otras personas, pero jamás a su familia, pero ese tiempo en el hospital su carácter cambio mucho y se volvió más orgullo de lo que ya era, desconsiderado, más idiota y egoísta, todos sus defectos habían empeorado.

No estuvo mucho en el hospital, ya que su familia le dio el gusto de darle de alta, ni bien despertó, llego al punto de estorbarse así mismo, también estaba como Aome, recordaba lo de "El accidente" pero había un detalle, no era capaz de recordar que alguien más salió dañado en él, Aome si recordaba eso, pero no sabía de quien se trataba.

Con el tiempo Inuyasha volvió a actuar, tuvo muchos papeles, la mayoría protagónicos, con tan solo 16 años para 17, empezó su carrera, en tan poco tiempo hizo mucho, pero su gran oportunidad llego de la parte de Mioga, con quien no recordaba haber trabajo, no recordaba de hecho que él era el director, de aquella obra donde fue su "Accidente" así conoció a Aome por segunda vez.

Fin Flash Back

Cuando volvió a la realidad, no sabía que responderle a Aome, quien hacía varios minutos se había quedado observando a Inuyasha, quien parecía una estatua. —No sé si haría bien en responderte… Aome—Le dijo, quería contarle todo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, además podría causarle un shock. —Tú cuéntame algo tuyo y luego yo te cuento que me ocurre.

— ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! ¡Cuando mejores sal de mi habitación, mientras dormiré en el tuyo!—Le dijo seria, pero escucho lo último que Inuyasha le dijo.

—Esta noche, en la playa, te espero—Le alcanzo a decir, ella escucho perfectamente, mientras el dudo de eso.

Durante todo el día, Inuyasha se mantuvo al margen de los demás, no salió de la habitación, se sentía algo confundido aun, mientras que Shippo seguía a todas partes a la sobrina de Mioga, ya que esta atendía a los huéspedes nuevos que llegaban en este día. Mioga también ayudaba y trataba de no ir a ver a Inuyasha y Aome, no quería estar encima de ellos, ahora que Inuyasha tendría su memoria por un día, no quería arruinar nada, pero seguramente el pobre no tenía nada que hacer.

Cuando la noche se hizo ver, Inuyasha fue a la playa a hurtadillas, tuvo la esperanza de que Aome estuviera ahí antes que él, pero no, prefirió esperarla, aun algo de fe tenía. Se recostó en la arena, sin importarle su ropa y miro arriba en el cielo el cual estaba estrellado, cuando al mirar hacia un costado una silueta femenina lo hizo levantarse y decir—Viniste… Aome

—Aremos lo que tú dices—Le dijo ella al fin, luego se besaron, en realidad Inuyasha beso a Aome, pero ella no tenía la intención de detenerlo. Como la noche estaba fresca Aome tembló un poquito, Inuyasha lo noto y se preocupó.

—Mejor lo hacemos en la habitación—Le propuso—No quiero que tengas frio—Le dijo abrazándola.

—No… quedémonos así—Le dijo, sintiendo la calidez de Inuyasha.

—Feh, eres un tonta, no quiero que tengas frio o que enfermes le dijo, se separó de ella y la toma de la mano, llevándosela hacia el hotel. Varios metros después llegaron, no había nadie, ya todos seguramente dormían, entonces fueron a la habitación, donde estaba calentito.

—Mejor

—Sí, gracias.

—Entonces, empecemos. Cuéntame algo tuyo y yo te digo algo mío.

—No estoy muy segura… nunca lo dije, espero que me prometas que no lo dirás—Le dijo, mirándolo, con duda.

—Lo prometo—Le dijo, ambos se sentaron contra la cama, en el piso, donde había una alfombra y Aome empezó.

—Yo… no recuerdo a mi familia Inuyasha… fingí todo el tiempo acordarme de ella, pero nunca fue así, por eso vivía sola, preferí alejarme para no desilusionarlos y decirles que hace cuatro años que me pasa. Al único que recuerdo es a mi papa y sé que era actor, como yo.

— ¿No recuerda, ni a su familia?—Pensó Inuyasha— ¿Pero por qué Aome?—Preguntó, acercándose a ella, que tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Hace cuatro años trabajaba en una obra, no la recuerdo, pero sufrí una accidente, sé que alguien más sufrió igual que yo, pero siempre que trataba de recordarlo no podía y con el tiempo me olvide, hasta que… si, ahora recuerdo, la otra noche vi su cara… pero… eras tú… Inuyasha—Dijo y ambos se miraron, ella en verdad había olvidado aquel sueño, donde su acompañante tenía cara y era la de Inuyasha.

—Yo… si porque soy yo, aquel de hace cuatro años… Aome. —Ella lo tomo como una broma, pero al mirarlo a los ojos fue capaz de reconocer aquella mirada sincera.


	16. Un vistazo

Al mirarlo y ser capaz de descubrir que él le era sincero, se acercó lentamente a Inuyasha, generando un roce de labios y finalmente sellando un beso.—Sé que no me mentís, pero aún no lo entiendo—Le dijo y lo beso de nuevo.

—Antes éramos novios, habíamos empezado a ensayar una obra, la de Romeo y Julieta—Dijo y la beso el, acercándola contra él. —sé que ocurrió en uno de los ensayos, donde fue el accidente y ahí quedamos internados, trabajábamos para Mioga—Continuo y Aome se abrazó a él, besándolo más apasionadamente.

— ¿Vos me salvaste?—Pregunto, mientras cayo una lagrima por su mejilla.

—Sí, pero no me sirvió de nada, de todas maneras tu no me recuerdas y no solamente a mí—Dijo el, limpiando la lagrima y besando de nuevo a Aome.

—Estaría muerta, sino no hubieses saltado a rescatarme, eso vi en mi sueño, soy capaz de saber que hubiese muerto—Dijo ella y bajo sus besos al cuello de Inuyasha.

—No digas eso, pero lo importante es que me creas y que este bien—Le dijo disfrutando los labios de Aome en su cuello.

—Gracias, Inuyasha—Le dijo ella y lo miro a los ojos.

—Prométeme algo, Aome—Le dijo, levantando un poco su mentón suavemente y besando sus labios.

—Dime

—Luego de esta noche volveré a ser el mismo que antes, cuando no recordaba, no sé si recordare lo esté día, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, con o sin memoria, fui capaz de amarte siendo ese bruto sin memoria, pero ahora en este día, es mucho mayor y claro mi amor—Le dijo Inuyasha y la beso de nuevo, logrando un beso más largo.

—Yo también te amo… y esa vez que me rescataste por segunda vez e hicimos el amor, te amé verdaderamente, te dije que creía que te amaba y era cierto, pero ya lo había confirmado—Dijo ella y el la acaricio.

—Yo también, lo dije de enserio, pequeña. —La beso nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué pequeña?

—Cuando nos hicimos amigos, eras más pequeña que yo y era como una burla, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en algo más.

—Cuéntame… Inuyasha—Ella lo beso.

—Nuestros padres se conocían, pero por negocios cuando el falleció se hicieron conocidos más cercanos, tanto tu madre con mis padres y finalmente amigos. —Beso—Luego llegó la hora de que nosotros nos hagamos más cercanos y nos hacían pasar tiempo juntos, ya que mis padres creían que era lo mejor para ti, y yo te molestaba tratando de animarte, pero tú no ponías empeño en hacerte mi amiga y te molestabas, logrando que yo me molestase más, cuando me agradabas mucho.

—Dime más… Inu… Ya… Sha—Dijo entre los beso que se deban al mismo tiempo.

—Nos hicimos muy amigos cuando descubrimos que teníamos algo en común era la a…

—Actuacion…

—Sí, y nos empezamos a defender el uno al otro usando la actuación con quienes nos molestaban. Así pasaron los años y terminamos quedando como novios, hasta que paso el accidente—Le dijo algo triste, pero logro darle después a Aome, el beso con más amor del mundo.

— ¿Fue la nuestra primera vez, ese día que me rescataste del baúl del auto?—Pregunto.

— ¡Ha! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? si sabes que sí, tonta…

—Es que… Me equivoque ¿Fue tu primera vez con migo?

— ¡Eh! Sí, no preguntes esas cosas, si yo solo te amo a ti, tonta—Le dijo, desapareciendo su sonrojo y besándola nuevamente. Luego la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, al depositarla intento arroparla como si fuera una pequeña niña, pero las manos de Aome lo hicieron arrimarse, para luego besarlo y atraerlo más, hasta quedar acostado con ella.

—Quédate… no te vallas.

—No me iré, solo cuidare de tu sueño, ya que no se si mañana recordare todo esto—Le susurro el, luego de besarla, pero ella lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Pero tu dijiste que tu yo sin memoria… me ama.

—Sí, lo se… pero está confundido y me volví algo terco para este tipo de cosas y no deseo despertar a tu lado, no acordarme y tratarte mal… mi amor—La beso aferrándose a ella con un abrazo, Aome actuó de la misma manera e hizo que se acostara con ella, casi a la fuerza, por lo que Inuyasha no se resistió, quería estar a su lado. Se metió dentro de la cobija, abrazo a Aome por detrás, hundiéndose en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba su aroma, para quedarse dormido al igual que ella.

**Cuatro años atrás, un día antes del ensayo.**

Mioga tenía todo listo, para hacer el último ensayo al día siguiente, como siempre estaba a la expectativa acerca de qué clase de pelean tendrían hoy "Sus niños" por el momento estaban tranquilos, tomando un helado en pleno invierno, pero esos los mantendría ocupados, hasta que algo sucediera, acabando con la paz. Podrían enferma al comer helado en invierno, pero ellos desde que los conocía hacía dos años, jamás se enfermaron por tener esa costumbre que por cierto era una rebeldía y un tranquilizante. — ¡Vamos, niños!

— ¡Que no somos unos niños!—Se quejaron, los dos chicos de ojos chocolates y cabello azabache, levantándose, tropezando y derramándole el helado de cada uno al otro.

—Acaba de desatarse la cuarta guerra mundial—Bromeo una mujer que se acercó a Mioga.

—No digas eso Shoga, esto es muy serio, todos los días llegamos retrasados por una pelea de ambos.

—Recuerda que es normal que los niños peleen.

—Pero ellos no son cualquier clase de niños, ya se pusieron de novios ¿Lo sabias? Sus padres pensaron que así sería mejor, pero es peor, son más niños que antes y todos pensábamos que madurarían un poco.

— ¿Desde qué cuándo?—Pregunto curiosa la mujer.

—Hace un año y meses, pero no dijeron anda, hasta que Sesshomaru el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, los descubrió en un beso y antes que Inuyasha le haga un chantaje para que no diga nada, él lo dijo, eso fue hace 4 meses.

—Jajajaja… sí que se lo guardaron. ¿No crees que es lindo eso de cuidarlos? Además les gusta estar de tu compañía, les enseña muchas cosas, es cierto que ya no son niños, pero así es el alma de cada uno y esos los hace sanos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Vamos o sino le diré… ni…!

—Que se disculpe por manchar mi abrigo.

—Que lo haga el, por mi manchar mi tapado.

—Sigan la pelean en otro lado, nos tenemos que ir, sus padres nos esperan, dijo Mioga. Eso alerto a los chicos, fingiendo de repente un dolor de estómago, al agarrarse el vientre, ya que si regresaban con sus padres, estarían un buen tiempo separados.

—Hay, nos duele mucho, será mejor que partamos otro día, podría ser muy grave—Dijeron ambos, quienes tenían la misma imaginación. Mioga bajo la cabeza un momento para pensar.

—Está bien, iremos a mi casa y cuando mejoren regresan con sus padres, pero antes los llamare, luego de eso, los dos subieron al automóvil y se guiñaron un ojo, al menos era señal de a verse arreglado entre ellos. Mioga, llamo a la mama de Aome, y luego a los padres de Inuyasha diciéndoles que ambos fingieron un dolor de panza, para seguir con él y poder verse más tiempo, sus familias rieron, dando a entender que estaría bien que se quedaran, además volverían al día siguiente para el último ensayo, así dentro de una semana, harían la primera función.

**Al otro día**

Aome e Inuyasha se adelantaron a entrar al teatro por petición de Mioga, quien siempre recibía llamados, por su trabajo que mantenían postergado, ya que ahora se ocupaba de la obra de teatro. Ellos asintieron y entraron, peleando como siempre, nunca dejaban de hacerlo, siempre tenían reconciliación, pero llegaría luego ese momento.

Era verdad que ambos se comportaban como niños "Tenían una alma infantil" pero eran mucho más que eso y lo hacían notar al momento de estar a solas. No eran tímidos enfrente de ellos mismos, si con las personas que conocían o su familia o amigos, ahí si lo eran, pero cuando se encontraban solos no lo era y cuando actuaban tampoco

Aome tenía 15 años e Inuyasha 16, eran jóvenes aun, pero se amaban y si se reconciliaban estando a solas no dudaban en besarse sin pudor. Eran atrevidos, pero cuando permanecían a solas o cuando actuaban, sino eran unos completos tímidos a la hora de estar demostrando el amor del uno hacia el otro. — ¿Dónde vas, tan deprisa?—Pregunto Inuyasha y paro a Aome sujetándola de la mano.

—Suéltame tonto—le dijo ella. Pero el molesto la atrajo hacia sí, delicadamente y con amor, a pesar de sus 16 años y le dio un beso en los labios, con eso era suficiente, ese beso era suficiente para calmar las aguas y estar reconciliados.

—Alguien nos puede ver—Le dijo ella, luego de que se dieran más besos, solo un simple contacto entre los labios de ambos.

—Ha, no hay nadie, pequeña…

—"Ha, no hay nadie, pequeña"—Repitió sarcástica, la vos femenina.

—No te burles—Le dijo Inuyasha, tratando de no perder la paciencia, ya que era sereno, pero no soportaba que alguien que no sea Aome, se burlara.

— ¿Tu qué haces acá?—Pregunto Aome, con los brazos cruzados.

—Vine a ver qué tan mal ensayan, serán la burla de todos—Continuo acercándose a Inuyasha y Aome.

— ¡Ya lárgate…! ¡Kikyo!—Dijo Aome, quien detestaba verla.

—Solo tengan cuidado, no vaya a ser cosa que no lleguen a la función, dentro de una semana—Dijo y se fue, Aome e Inuyasha no dijeron nada, nunca hacían caso a las amenazas de esa chica, que era mayor que ellos. Inuyasha igual noto la actitud de su compañera y le dijo algo para reconfortarla, sabía perfectamente que no soportaba a Kikyo, pero lo que tenía planeado decirle sobre Kikyo, haría que su pequeña se ponga contenta.

—Aome, recuerda que su papel en la obra no es tan bueno como el nuestro, así que no te preocupes… pequeña-Dijo luego de darle un beso en la mejilla y llevársela de la mano al escenario que tenía la escenografía lista. Al llegar ambos se sentían contentos, ya que Mioga les repetía todo el tiempo que esta obra les daría muchas oportunidades, ya soñaban con un futuro actuando juntos. Como se encontraban solos, decidieron ensayar por su cuenta, para relajar.

— ¡Oh! ¡Romeo!, ¡Romeo!—Dijo Aome como Julieta, desde el balcón de la escenografía.

— ¡Julieta! ¡Julieta! ¡Dichosos son los ojos que te ven!—Dijo Inuyasha como Romeo, mirando desde abajo… mientras que unos ojos furiosos los miraban, hasta que ambos se detuvieron, Aome bajo del balcón, ya que en ese momento había llegado Mioga, quien los vio en secreto.

El ensayo empezó, pero Inuyasha y Aome estaban algo nerviosos, casi no coordinaban en el ensayo y Mioga ya sudaba, no entendía por que ahora estaban de esa manera, cuando los pudo ver actuar perfectamente. Peor lo recordó, estaban solos y eso los relajaba, pero ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes para no tener vergüenza. Sin motivo alguno empezaron a buscar pelea por cualquier cosa, hacia un buen rato ya se habían reconciliado, pero en ese mismo instante empezaron una pelea que siguieron, durante los diálogos de la obra.

—Una vez más niños—Grito Mioga.

— ¡No somos ningunos niños!—Gritaron sin respeto alguno Inuyasha y Aome.

—No me falten el respeto y sigan—Continuo Mioga.

— ¡Oh! ¡Romeo, Rom…!—Dijo la chica interrumpida.

— ¿¡Seguro te gusta Romeo, verdad!?—Le pregunto Inuyasha, quien empezó la pelea en los diálogos.

—Ahí van de nuevo—Dijo rendido Mioga—Mejor los dejamos Shoga, cuando dejen de pelearse seguimos con el ensayo.

—De acuerdo Mioga.

Tanto Aome como Inuyasha continuaron con su nueva pelea— ¡Que no me gusta Romeo, tonto!—Dijo dándose la vuelta Aome.

— ¡A mí no me engañas!—Le grito Inuyasha.

—Pues créete lo que quieras… Inu…—Pero Inuyasha no la dejo terminar y se acercó a ella, eran chicos, pero la realidad era que sentían algo el uno por el otro, era amor y nadie podía discutir lo contrario, de a poco se eran más grandes y a pesar de su ya conocida forma de ser "Su manera infantil" se demostraban su amor.

—Si dices que te gusto, te perdono—Le dijo divertido Inuyasha.

— ¡No!—Se opuso firme, Aome.

—Vamos, Aome… pequeña…—Le dijo él lo más sincero que pudo, pero antes de darse un inocente beso un ruido estruendoso los separo… El hecho de la escenografía cayo iba directo, por completo hacia Aome.

— ¡Inuyasha!—Alcanzo a gritar ella, pero ya era tarde, ni ella se podía salvar del golpe, ni Inuyasha podía rescatarla del todo, a pesar de lanzarse hacia ella no pudo hacer mucho y así ambos quedaron inconscientes y golpeados.

Shoga y Mioga se habían retirado detrás del escenario, aun habían seguido escuchando a Aome e Inuyasha discutir, pero de pronto se sorprendieron al oír casi murmullos—Creo que ya pararon, como siempre—Había dicho sonriendo Shoga.

—Entonces esperemos unos minutos, recuerdas el otro día, estaban a punto de besarse y se enojaron por que llegamos a irrumpirlos—Dijo el no tan anciano Mioga. Pero un ruido estruendoso los alerto a salir al escenario, viendo a Inuyasha y Aome separados e inconscientes en el piso de este, con parte del techo encima.

**Presente**

Todo ese mal momento ya había pasado, sus protagonista que quedaron con secuelas de a poco, con la memoria por un día de Inuyasha, volvían a ser como eran antes y por el momento, nada ni nadie impediría eso, o eso que se llama amor.

* * *

Capitulo 12, 13, 14, 15 y 16 subidos el dia 11/09/2013


	17. Familia

Aqui otro capitulo, hola como les va n.n disfrutenlo.

* * *

Lo rayos del sol radiante entraban por la ventana que mantenían sus grandes cortinas algo abiertas, logrando de esa manera que unos ojos chocolates se abrieran, al recibir el contacto directo de esos rayos. Estiro sus brazos y se encontró con la más grata sorpresa, el amor de su vida dormía tranquilamente contra su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír y darle un beso en la frente —Bueno días… pequeña—Dijo en un susurro, no quería arruinar su hermoso sueño.

—Buenos días… ¿Pequeña?—Pregunto. — ¿Inuyasha tú?

—Eh… es verdad, aún recuerdo todo—Dijo feliz y beso a Aome como nunca antes, pero el momento se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando la cara de Mioga.

— ¿Aún siguen vivos?—Pregunto bromista. Pero luego cayó en algo, no estaba seguro, pero si Inuyasha se hubiese despertado sin memoria no estaría besando a Aome ya que los vio perfectamente. —Acaso tu… ¿Inuyasha tu…?

—Ha, no creo que fuese capaz de tener memoria solo un día—Dijo el, pero en ese momento Aome se percató que estaban acostados en la cama el uno al lado del otro enfrente de Mioga.

—Sal, no quiero que Mioga piense cualquier cosa.

— ¿Aome tú lo sabes?

—Eh… si, Inuyasha me lo confeso anoche. —Dijo ella olvidándose que estaba en la cama con Inuyasha. Al instante recordó. — ¡Ya sal de la cama!

—Ya, ya pequeña, no tenemos nada que ocultar—Dijo muy tranquilo Inuyasha. —Las cosas no son como antes—Dijo, pero Aome seguía intranquila.

—Aun así pelean, veo que nada cambia.

—No estamos peleando, es que parece no aceptar que aun la recuerdo—Dijo Inuyasha fingiendo ofensa que Aome la tomo como verdadera.

—Pues entonces aguántate—Le dijo levantándose de la cama, pero la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Ya suéltame, Inuyasha.

—Vamos no pelean, al final todo vuelve a ser como antes ¿No es así?

—Umm… creo que sí, pero Aome aún no recuerda nada Mioga.

—Es verdad, pero al fin tengo algo de paz—Dijo Aome, quien de verdad se sentía así, estando con Inuyasha, un Inuyasha que no recordaba pero la hacía sentir en paz.

—Me parece perfecto. Ah me olvidaba, será mejor que se cambien y bajen, así desayunan, no vemos y no peleen mucho—Dijo y fue guiñando un ojo.

— ¿Qué fue ese guiño?—Pregunto Aome, pero de pronto sintió algo húmedo en su cuello y eran los labios de Inuyasha, los cuales la estaban besando. Sin poder resistirse dejo que lo siga haciendo, hasta que la dio vuelta y la beso en los labios.

—Te parece un baño juntos y luego a desayunar—Le dijo Inuyasha directamente, pero Aome no supo si negarse o no.

—Sí, pero nada más—Le dijo y la levanto llevándosela al baño. Para la suerte de Inuyasha el baño poseía una tina donde podría estar acostado con Aome, ella también estaba con suerte, le agradaba la idea de estar bañándose con Inuyasha, recostados en esa tina, pero tampoco lo hacía notar mucho. Inuyasha bajo a Aome de sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré por ropa, para cambiarme… y no te me escapes—Le dijo cerrando la puerta y se marchó, luego de varios minutos entro nuevamente al baño (Después dejar una muda de ropa en la cama) donde Aome lo esperaba desnuda, pero metida en la tina, eso le gusto bastante a Inuyasha, quien sin que Aome lo mirase mucho quedo igual que ella y se metió a bañarse. Cuando ambos se acomodaron Inuyasha quedo debajo de Aome, lo que al principio la puso nerviosa, más cuando Inuyasha se atrevió a besar su cuello, pero al final se relajó. Después de más besos y caricias incluidas el baño termino, pero de una manera especial ya que cuando ambos salieron no podían controlarse más y fueron directo a la cama, donde Inuyasha quedo encima de Aome y no dudo en empezar a besarla más allá de su cuello, bajando a su hombro, para luego sacar la toalla que Aome traía y dejarla desnuda nuevamente.

— ¿Sigo, Aome?—Pregunto Inuyasha, en el oído de Aome.

—Si—Afirmo e Inuyasha bajo sus besos nuevamente, hasta disfrutar de los senos húmedos de Aome, primero lamio y succiono el pequeño botoncito rosado del medio, mientras estimulaba el otro con toda su mano, logrando que ella gimiera apenas, no tanto aun, todavía eran gemidos leves, pero a medida que Inuyasha repetía eso en ambos senos iban aumentando, hasta que bajo a su vientre y descanso su cabeza en él.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto ella, sin entender, queriendo que siga no, necesitando era la palabra.

—Algún día, cuando recuperes tu memoria, quisiera casarme y tener hijos contigo, pequeña—Dijo Inuyasha, más suave de lo normal.

—Inu… ya… sha ¿Acaso deseas una familia conmigo?—Pregunto ella, mientras el subió y besos sus labios.

—Si… Aome… te amo—Dijo entre el beso.

—Podría ser… sin necesidad de que recupere la memoria, confió en ti, aunque no recuerde nuestro pasado—Dijo ella abrazándose a él, luego beso su pecho. Inuyasha la detuvo y cruzo sus brazos detrás de la nuca luego le dio un beso más profundo casi arrebatándole todo el aire. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó la toalla que llevaba el mismo, preparada para lo que venía, Aome cruzo sus piernas por la cintura de él. Mientras la beso de nuevo entro en ella, sin ningún problema, ambos dieron un suspiro de placer, más cuando Inuyasha empezó a embestirla de a poco, lentamente, hasta aumentar el ritmo, divirtiéndose con los senos de Aome, logrando que gimiera al igual que él.

La temperatura aumento en ambos cuerpos, las embestidas de Inuyasha fueron más rápidas hasta que ambos llegaron a la cima, descansando un momento, para continuar hasta quedar agotados y culminar el acto de amor. Inuyasha se recostó en el vientre de Aome y le daba besos, generando cosquillas, hasta que subió y beso los labios de Aome.

Ambos quedaron así tal y como estaban, desnudos, algo mojados por el reciente baño y algo sudorosos, con la respiración más tranquila, además de que se habían quedado dormidos, en cuestión de segundos. Pero enseguida despertaron de ese sueño, sintiéndose el uno al otro, ya que se habían quedado dormidos estando abrazados en la cama. Permanecían de costados, con Inuyasha detrás de Aome, abrazándola por la cintura posesivamente. Al momento de despertar no querían levantarse, solo deseaban estar más tiempo de esa manera, disfrutando de unos besos y caricias más, pero a Aome se le ocurrió mirar la hora y se les hacía tarde para ir a desayunar.

—Vamos Inuyasha ¿Qué pasaría si nos encuentran así, tonto?

—Ha, no soy ningún tonto, le eche seguro a la puerta, así que quedémonos un poco más ¿Si Aome?—Dijo, luego de darla vuelta y quedar frente a frente con ella, después la estrecho contra su pecho en un abrazo protector. No tuvo más opción que rendirse y quedarse un poco más de tiempo, así de esa manera, con Inuyasha, además era lo que siempre quiso, de alguna manera.

Por otra parte Mioga, Shippo y la sobrina de Mioga Natsumi, se encontraban desayunando fuera del hotel, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Mioga se había encargado de avisarles a Inuyasha y Aome de bajar a desayunar, pero aun no parecían querer venir. Shippo mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su brazo, pensando en que momento llegarían los estos dos.

— ¿Mioga?

—Sí, dime Shippo.

— ¿Crees que estos dos estén peleándose?

—La verdad no lo sé, con o sin memoria siguen siendo los mismos.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso tío?

—Si, por que siempre estando peleándose, al menos eso no cambio. Antes de perder la memoria se vivían peleando y más antes de ser novios y luego de perderla todo empeoro, pero como Inuyasha recordó todo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las cosas cambian. Al menos están más pacíficos y por primera vez, Aome esta como más relajada.

—Creo que mejor voy por ellos, antes que peleen ¿O tal vez ya hayan iniciado una pelea?

—No creo que estén peleando

— ¿Por qué lo dices tío?

—No lo sé, mejor esperemos un poco más, si desayunamos primero les daremos un desayuno de pareja, por ser los dos últimos.

—Me parece bien.

—Pero Mioga.

—Nada, nada, tú te quedas aquí. —Impuso sus últimas palabras Mioga, mientras sentaba a Shippo en su silla. No paso mucho y el desayuno de los tres termino, cuando vieron venir a Aome e Inuyasha, no parecían haber peleado, de lo contrario estarían a un poco de distancia.

—Llegan tarde, tendrán que desayunar los dos solos, los veo luego en la recepción. Así Mioga y Shippo se retiraron, ya que momentos antes Natsumi se marchó a su puesto, la recepción.

—Ok—Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos y se sentaron a desayunar, frente a frente en la mesa. De inmediato vino el mozo del lugar e Inuyasha ordeno por ambos. Para el mismo pidió chocolate caliente y vainillas (Algo de niños, pero siempre fue el desayuno favorito tanto de Inuyasha y Aome). Para Aome no sabía que ordenar, tal vez sin memoria no le gustaría, prefirió solamente dejar que lo haga ella misma.

—Pide lo que tú quieras.

—Está bien, lo mismo que él, gracias—Eso le fue muy extraño a Inuyasha, pensaba pedir lo mismo para ambos, pero pensó que a ella no le gustaría y ahora terminaba pidiendo lo mismo. Cuando vino el desayuno para ambos, Aome se veía contenta con el desayuno, sabía que era su favorito, pero no lo recordaba, pero después de siempre fingir disfrutarlo, esta era la primera vez que era un disfrute verdadero. Cuando ambos terminaron fueron a encontrarse con Mioga, quien no se encontraba donde dijo.

—Mejo iré a buscarlo, odio que nos haga esperar. —Así se fue, sin que Aome diga nada. Cuando al fin encontró a Mioga, lo vio hablando por su teléfono celular, quiso retirarse pero algo lo hizo quedarse y escuchar la conversación.

—No puedo estar seguro si lo de hace cuatro años fue una accidente, en el teatro estaban nosotros cuatros aquella vez y nadie más.

— ¿Hablas enserio?—Pregunto, sorprendiéndolo.

—Luego hablamos, adiós.

—Dime ¿Fue un accidente o no?

—Inuyasha, no estamos seguros, pero puede ser probable que no haya sido un accidente. —Entonces Inuyasha recordó que no estaban solo ellos cuatro, tanto el, Aome, Mioga y su mujer.

**Flash Back de Inuyasha**

—Alguien nos puede ver—Le dijo ella, luego de que se dieran más besos, solo un simple contacto entre los labios de ambos.

—Ha, no hay nadie, pequeña…

—"Ha, no hay nadie, pequeña"—Repitió sarcástica, la vos femenina.

—No te burles—Le dijo Inuyasha, tratando de no perder la paciencia, ya que era sereno, pero no soportaba que alguien que no sea Aome, se burlara.

— ¿Tu qué haces acá?—Pregunto Aome, con los brazos cruzados.

—Vine a ver qué tan mal ensayan, serán la burla de todos—Continuo acercándose a Inuyasha y Aome.

— ¡Ya lárgate…! ¡Kikyo!—Dijo Aome, quien detestaba verla.

—Solo tengan cuidado, no vaya a ser cosa que no lleguen a la función, dentro de una semana—Dijo y se fue, Aome e Inuyasha no dijeron nada, nunca hacían caso a las amenazas de esa chica, que era mayor que ellos.

**Fin Flash Back**

—Inuyasha, Inuyasha…

—Kikyo, ella… ella estaba en el teatro aquella vez y… "Solo tengan cuidado, no vaya a ser cosa que no lleguen a la función, dentro de una semana" dijo y se fue como siempre, con esa actitud fría de siempre, que ahora empeoro.

— ¿Seguro Inuyasha?

—Seguro, aun todo es confuso, pero si lo de hace cuatro años no fue un accidente entonces…

— ¿Entonces qué?—Pregunto la voz de Aome, detrás de Inuyasha.

* * *

Me retiro, hasta el siguiente, Sayo :D

22/09/13


End file.
